Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes
by Charchisto
Summary: Two down, one to go. Here's season 3 outtakes... Looking more into Vlad and Erin's relationship as well as what training happened etc. What has going on when we weren't looking? Time to find out! FINISHED!
1. A 'Normal' Day

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_Me: *extremely happy and excited* HELLO! Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to season3 outtakes people! I hope you enjoyed season 1 and 2 outtakes... if you haven't read them, I suggest you read them before reading this... otherwise it'll make no sense!_

_Anyway, I'm back with dialogue... I have Vlad and Ingrid Dracula with me and Erin Noble! Hurray!_

_Vlad: *laughing* Hi C!_

_Me: Hi Vlad, hi Ingrid and it's nice to finally meet you Erin!_

_Erin: Thank you, it's nice to finally find out where Vlad and Ingrid have been disappearing to._

_Me: *laughing* Yeah, sorry about that, but you aren't in the first two seasons sadly so I couldn't have you in. But I can now! *grins*So it's now a four way conversation! Did you have a good trip?_

_Erin: Yep, it was fine. Vlad took me out for a flight. *Vlad laughs*_

_Me: Aw! I wish I could fly. *pouts* Anyway, I need to stop my annoying tendencies! Onwards!_

_Vlad: *whispering to Erin* This is where we do the disclaimer for C._

_Erin: *whispering back* Thanks._

_Me: *rolling eyes* I may not have super hearing but I can hear you!_

_Vlad and Erin: *embarrassed* Sorry!_

_Ingrid: *sniggering* C doesn't own me._

_Vlad: Or me._

_Erin: Or me._

_Vlad and Erin: Or Young Dracula!_

_Me: Thank you!_

A "Normal" Day – based before episode 1 of season 3 but after season 2 and after the last outtake

Vlad bashed his head on his coffin... again.

"Uh!" Vlad complained. "Not again!"

Vlad snapped his fingers and sat up shaking his head. "Stupid lids!"

Vlad then laughed at his own stupidity. "Third time this week."

Vlad chuckled to himself climbing out of his coffin and looked at his picture of his family and himself, his smile sliding off his face... Ingrid...

Vlad shook his head abruptly, he thought of his sister every day, but he hadn't see her in four years and he wasn't going to start now, vampire or not.

Vlad did a long fake sigh and began to get dressed for school.

He sorted out his hair trying to keep his parting on the right hand side, for some reason since the change it had been trying to go to the left; it really bugged Vlad especially seeing as he had no reflection so it couldn't tell how bad his hair was.

After about half an hour of fussing over his own appearance, he went off through the damp corridors to the throne room.

Vlad couldn't help but see the resemblance to the throne room at Stokely Castle and even to the castle back in Transylvania, nothing ever changed no matter where the Dracula's lived only the positions of the rooms.

Vlad's room was the only room that ever changed, and that was due to his changes in likes and dislikes over the past seventeen years.

Vlad entered to see the Count on his usual position on the throne reading a newspaper.

"Morning Dad," Vlad said calming sitting at the opposite end of the table and dumping his messenger school bag on the floor.

The Count looked up from his newspaper. "Morning your highness, how is my favourite child doing today?"

Vlad gave another fake sigh. "Dad, will you stop that! And I'm fine, just got a knock to the head from my coffin."

"Again?" The Count asked full of disbelief. "You've had that coffin a year now and you are still bumping your head on it?"

Vlad rolled his eyes at his father. "Dad, honestly, you do the same... I know you do."

The Count ignored Vlad knowing he was right, and right on cue Renfield come in carting in a trolley full of food making Vlad's stomach rumble.

"Morning sirs... What can I get you for breakfast?" he asked calmly, Vlad suppressed a laugh remembering what the old Renfield was like... at least this was one positive out of his new life.

"Bacon," Vlad said eagerly earning him a dark look from the Count. "Bacon and eggs, and can I please have some toast too?"

"Of course," Renfield said handing a plate full of what Vlad requested.

"Thanks," Vlad said cheerfully earning him another dark look.

"What would you like Mr Count?" Renfield asked politely.

"B negative," the Count muttered and Vlad glowered at his father after swallowing a mouthful of bacon and egg.

"Dad," Vlad warned.

"Excuse me, sir? I don't understand." Renfield said making the Count give a long impatient sigh not unlike his son's one.

At that moment his eyes briefly flashed red and fangs dropped making Renfield drop to the floor... he had fainted.

Vlad got up only having half finished his breakfast. "Do you have to do that every day? It was only funny for the first few days, now it isn't."

"It's entertaining." The Count said.

Vlad shook his head. "No it isn't... what if he remembers?"

Vlad then realised what he had said, luckily the Count didn't realise that Vlad meant that he didn't want the old Renfield back.

"Then that'll be a good thing, this has been happening for four years Vladdy. Don't you think it's about time he had his memory back?"

Vlad knew what his father meant by that. "Dad, I can't reverse the mind wipe. How many times do I have to tell you?"

The Count looked at Vlad and saw him with a face showing honesty; of course Vlad wasn't being honest, he'd just learnt how to make it look like he was being honest.

"Well, he has to remember eventually," The Count muttered not giving up making Vlad roll his eyes. His father relied on the Renfield far too much.

Vlad said bye to his father grabbed his bag and returned to the breather world ready for another 'normal' day, well another normal day for him, as he knew it was bound to go wrong.

It was what you got when you were the Chosen One, life was even more unfair than usual.

_Me: Wow, that was a long one!_

_Vlad: Well done you._

_Me: Thanks. Oh and thanks to Depeche mode for the song Judas which this inspired this outtake._

_Erin: Is she always like this?_

_Me: Yes, she is._

_Erin: Oh, sorry._

_Me: That's okay, you'll get used to it._

_Vlad: Stop teasing me._

_Erin: *giggling* Aw, you're really cute when you're embarrassed._

_Ingrid: *sniggering* Since when has Vladerella ever been cute?_

_Me: Since, like forever..._

_Ingrid: *complaining* Uh, how is it possible for people to think he's cute!_

_Me: Because he is, you just don't see him the way we do, you see him as your brother. I understand what you mean though Ingrid, after all I have siblings too._

_Vlad: You do?_

_Me: Of course, right, thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	2. Changes

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_Me: Alrighty! Finally I'm writing for season 3, properly! I had to rewatch Hide and Seek to come up with this! I have to admit, it was fun to rewatch it after not watching it for over a month. *sighs happily*_

_Erin: Is what we go through daily that entertaining?_

_Me: Yep. You have thousands of people watching! *grins*_

_Ingrid: That's disturbing._

_Me: Ingrid, you do realise that they are all fans of you three mostly and the Count, oh and Bertrand... although he annoys me._

_Vlad: *laughing* He is annoying._

_Ingrid: Definitely._

_Erin: Completely._

_Me: I'm glad we are all in agreement!_

_Vlad: So am I. C doesn't own me._

_Erin: Or me._

_Ingrid: Or me and Young Dracula._

Changes – based during episode 1 of season 3

Erin pulled over at the nearest petrol station.

"Why are you stopping?" Ingrid asked between coughs.

"Because I don't know where Garside Grange is and we need fuel." Erin then jumped out of the car opening the boot silently passing her brother a vial of serum, saw him fall asleep and shut the boot.

Then she felt someone next to her.

She looked next to her to see Vladimir Dracula, or the Chosen One as she knew him.

"You don't know where the school is don't you?" Vlad said knowingly.

Erin shook her head trying not to let her fear show, part of her was screaming that this was wrong and part of her felt comfortable around him, he seemed to have a soothing presence for a vampire.

Vlad smiled kindly. "I forgot to introduce myself..." vlad looked around to see she had stopped at a fuels station that was closed. "I'm Vlad Dracula, the woman you have in their is my sister Ingrid Dracula. You are?"

"Erin," Erin replied quietly. "Erin Noble."

Vlad continued smiling. "Nice to meet you Erin," Erin could see Vlad genuinely meant it... he seemed different... "Thank you."

"For what?" Erin asked turning to him as she headed to the driver's side door.

"Saving my sister," Vlad said gravely. "I was going to get her but with the sunlight... I'm guessing you're a half fang."

Erin nodded and pulled down the scarf around her neck and showed Vlad her "bite" marks. "I haven't fully changed yet, but I managed to get my car to have UV filtered windows to protect me."

Vlad nodded. "Well thank you, you've saved my sister's life and seeing as she'll never say thank you. I will for her."

Erin looked at Vlad more carefully noting his casual but slightly defensive posture, he was handsome too, and Erin couldn't help but notice that. She had been told vampires were attractive but the image of monsters ruined the image in her mind, so she was not expecting this.

Erin then looked into the car seeing Ingrid unconscious inside.

"Oh no!" Erin said actually feeling slight concern Ingrid.

Erin opened the door and scrambled to get in, Vlad peered in and cursed.

"Ingrid!" Vlad said to his sister and placed a hand on her. "Garlic." Vlad cursed and turned to Erin, Erin was surprised by his closeness. "We need to get here home, NOW!"

Erin nodded fearfully watching as Vlad slammed her door and sped round picked up Ingrid and placed her in a lying position the back and took the passenger seat next to Erin and shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut Erin headed off, she followed Vlad's careful instructions to the letter of which way to go. As she saw the lights of Liverpool which she had to get through to get to the school, she decided that she should try and talk to Vlad; after all he could hold invaluable information.

"So," Erin started feeling nerves churning in her stomach, she always did give into emotion easily and gripped the steering wheel tighter as a result. "Did you get rid of the slayers?"

Vlad nodded gravely. "I didn't harm them, but I think I trashed their van. They'll see you as me as a bigger threat now."

Erin looked over to Vlad briefly. "You're the Chosen One, how could they fear you more than that?"

Vlad looked over to her suspiciously. "How did you know that?" He demanded.

"I heard the slayers talking," Erin lied trying not to let her voice break. "It's how I found your sister and discovered they were after you and her... I didn't realise they were tracking her though."

Vlad nodded accepting this explanation. "I'm sorry,"

Erin blinked in shock resisting the urge to look at Vlad again. "What for?"

"You're becoming one of us," Vlad muttered. "And it's going to get worse..."

"It's not your fault," Erin sighed.

Vlad looked at Erin and saw her change gears, he was tempted to take her hand and comfort her. She was the first girl in half a decade... no the first girl ever, he felt he could confide in completely. "Still, I feel somewhat responsible; after all I am the future leader of my kind..."

Vlad then heard a cough from his sister and turned around. "Ingrid?" Vlad unclipped his seatbelt and leaned back to his sister.

"I told you I can handle myself." Ingrid said weakly.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Typical Ingrid, you don't seem too pleased to see me."

"How am I meant to, you've stuck your nose in MY business!" Ingrid snapped beginning to get up. "And you threatened me."

Vlad winced. "I didn't threaten you, Iwas just proving a point."

"Yeah, by showing off. You don't need to show me your the Chosen One Vladimir Dracula, i was there when you put that blasted crown on remember?" Ingrid sneered.

Vlad turned around ignoring her.

"Is she always like this?" Erin asked.

Vlad nodded. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"Unlike you, breather boy," Ingrid added. "What happened to that innocent, breather loving wimpire I knew?"

Vlad hissed. "I never have been a wimpire Ingrid, so don't you dare insult me." At that thunder and lightning rocked the clouds.

"Temper, temper," Ingrid muttered teasing her brother. "So where are you taking me? Your highness."

Vlad winced. "Don't call me that Ingrid, I get enough of that off Dad."

"Oh, so you still live with him then?" Ingrid said amused and then become serious. "We are not going to see him are we?"

"Yep," Vlad said.

"This is a bad idea," Ingrid muttered. "You might as well stake me now and get it over with."

Vlad looked over his shoulder and fiercely snarled. "You are NOT going to die! You are just sick."

"I'm not referring to my illness," Ingrid snorted weakly. "I mean you and Dad, you're bound to stake me eventually, the moment Dad sees me he'll grab the nearest stake and dust me."

Vlad sighed. "Ingrid, you really think I would go through all this length if I knew Dad would stake you in the end."

Ingrid shrugged. "For all I know, you're just trying to get revenge on me for all the times I made fun of you."

"I don't want revenge," Vlad muttered.

Ingrid's eyes widened at that. "Oh! So breather boy is still in there!"

Vlad turned again. "For your information Ingrid, I haven't been taken over by some evil reflection, I just have a short fuse."

Ingrid then laughed. "You won?"

Vlad didn't comment.

After ten minutes Vlad then began explaining about Garside Grange so Erin and Ingrid knew what to expect.

"A school..." Ingrid mused and snorted. "What a place to hide out!"

Vlad shrugged. "It's better than living in a castle which would give us away in a second, especially given Dad's thirst nowadays."

"Thirst?" Ingrid said surprised. "Dad's back on human blood?"

Vlad nodded. "Ever since we moved here he has been, he hunts almost every night." Even Erin could hear Vlad's disapproval. "He could give us away if he keeps it up."

Ingrid snorted. "Well, everything really has changed hasn't it."

At this Vlad had no response and didn't speak again until they got inside...

_Me: I really wanted to add this in, after all there was no official introduction to Erin, and they just put her in without them saying her name till Vlad did at the end of the episode._

_Erin: Well, I hope my introduction was good..._

_Me: Yeah, it was but we found out your secret before anyone else._

_Vlad: WHAT?_

_Me: Vlad you need to keep your eyes peeled. Right behind Erin when she first was in your room was a metal thing showing her reflection!_

_Vlad: *blinking in shock* I really am as blind as a bat aren't I?_

_Ingrid: Yep._

_Erin: Ignore her, you are not blind. *takes Vlad's hand to reassure him*_

_Me: Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	3. Sleepover

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_Me: Okay last outtake to be published today._

_Ingrid: Why?_

_Me: Because it's dark... and I think it's snowing... I don't want you to be flying in the cold and wet._

_Erin: *shuddering* Then how come we aren't cold?_

_Me: The heating's on. Anyway these outtakes are rather natural to me at the mo, so make the most of my regular updating because tomorrow – or today for you – I'm getting some homework out of the way._

_Vlad: Then you can carry on with this?_

_Me: Well, no. So I have time to watch season 4 and glue to it like sticky glue. *squeals*_

_Erin: C doesn't own me, Ingrid or Vlad and she doesn't own Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you, Erin!_

Sleepover – based between episodes 1 and 2 of season 3

Erin was not at all comfortable in her coffin, it was itchy and she had no duvet to cover her, meaning she was cold.

Erin ended up staying up all night looking around avoiding whoever she could until she heard a whoosh and spotted Vlad Dracula next to her.

"What are you still doing up?" Vlad asked softly. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep," Erin admitting turning to Vlad and Vlad smiled sympathetically.

"You'll get used to it," At that Vlad brushed a small chunk of hair out of Erin's eye, managing not to touch her skin to Erin's relief.

Erin could feel her heart beating like mad, she was worried that Vlad might hear it but still he didn't notice it.

"How about we go downstairs, warm up with some hot chocolate , curl up and watch some TV?" Vlad suggested with a mischievous smile.

"That would be nice," Erin admitted.

Vlad grinned. "Come with me."

Eventually they came to a room with a couple of sofas and a TV as well as what looked like a study room and a... kitchen.

"This is the sixth form common room," Vlad informed Erin. "No one ever comes in here because it's at the wrong end of the school so I practically own this place."

Erin giggled slightly and sat in on one of the sofa's curling up trying to stay warm.

With a click of his fingers the fireplace was lit along with all the candles in the room.

Erin couldn't help but notice how Vlad had intentionally put lots of different colour candles, black, pink, red, blue green and even orange, it made the room seem arm and inviting.

Vlad curled up on another sofa turning on the TV but having it on a minimum setting running comedy shows silently.

Erin could feel herself falling asleep and eventually dropped off to sleep, forgetting she was in the room with the most deadly vampire ever.

Vlad took longer to sleep and watched Erin sleep with fascination, he smiled as he saw her curl up protectively and eventually after watching her for half an hour fell asleep himself.

Vlad was the first to awake and saw Erin sleeping this time restlessly.

He sped out of the room and when he returned he found Erin up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," Vlad said kindly handing over a cup of hot chocolate. "I forgot to give you a hot chocolate last night, so I thought you might like one now."

Erin smiled weakly taking the cup into her hands feeling the warmth on her hands, it felt nice in the cold environment. "Thank you."

Vlad smiled. "No problem/" Then a thought occurred to him. "Would you like to stay here?"

"What?" Erin asked after taking a sip of chocolate.

"You probably could use the help," Vlad said knowingly. "I mean you don't have to stay permanently..."

Erin blinked at his kindness. "I would like that... I mean it'll be nice to have someone of my age to relate to."

Vlad grinned. "Well after this we can go to your car and collect your things, you can have your coffinroom next to mine."

Erin smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Vlad grinned. "Anytime."

_Me: AW!_

_Ingrid: Idiot._

_Me: Who's an idiot?_

_Ingrid: Vlad and you both, how is romance so adorable._

_Me: *eyes narrowing* Because it is! And don't call Vlad stupid!_

_Erin: Hear hear! *high fives me*_

_Vlad: Thanks C._

_Me: You're welcome, have a safe trip homW_

_*they leave*_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	4. Decisions

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_Me: I'm having to do multiple things here!_

_Vlad: Huh?_

_Me: I'm on my forum and writing at the same time._

_Ingrid: Well, multi tasking is one of the best girl skills!_

_Erin: I think boys can multi task too, you know Ingrid._

_Ingrid: Not as well as girls can, it means we can bite people while staking someone._

_Me: *shuddering* Disturbing thought._

_Erin: *nodding in agreement and shifting closer to me and Vlad* Yeah._

_Vlad: Ingrid, stop getting evil ideas._

_Ingrid pouts._

_Me: Can I have the disclaimer please before I get so distracted I forget!_

_Vlad: C doesn't own me._

_Erin: Or me._

_Ingrid: Or me._

_Vlad, Erin and Ingrid: Or Young Dracula!_

_Me: Thank you! And thanks to the lead singer of Depeche Mode Dave Gahan, for his awesome DM music and solo music!_

Decisions – based during episode 2 of season 3

"You see the penalty for fraud is death!" Bertrand told the youngest Dracula.

Vlad's eyes widened at that, but he didn't look scared.

"If you kill me, then... it'll be gameover." Vlad said calmly. "There will be no prophecy, no future. You really think I care if I get staked. If I about my own life I would have never have put on the crown of power in the first place!"

Bertrand glanced at Vlad, noticing the honestly showing in his eyes and that how unlike so many of the others, and he wasn't pleading for his life. He was begging or bribing him, h was simply stood there, head up looking strong facing his fate.

Bertrand moved the stake from hand to hand. "Who says you put the crown on?"

"There were over a dozen witnesses," Vlad snarled briefly. "Surely, you spoke to them, or did you not think to check first. Do you just stake first and ask questions later? You're as bad as the slayers!"

Bertrand glared darkly at Vlad for this insult, honour meant everything to him.

"I'm just doing my duty," Bertrand told him. "You could easily prove you are who you say you are by opening the book. And for your information Vladimir, I did check but you forget you were human when you put that crown on, the crown doesn't affect humans."

Vlad shook his head. "But it made me fly and mind wipe people."

"You could have just hypnotised them, all the witnesses left by that point." Bertrand pointed out.

Vlad looked down feeling defeated.

Bertrand saw the look of half anger, half sadness on his face feeling his shouldn't have to do this, then he reminded himself he was a vampire, he wasn't meant to feel anything.

"If it's any conciliation, I won't enjoy these executions." Bertrand told him trying to make light of the situation.

"Executions?" Vlad said emphasising the's', he didn't mind him dying but anyone else...

"Yeah," Bertrand told him. "Posing as the Chosen One means death for your entire family."

"You touch them and I'll..." Vlad said furiously but was cut off.

"What?" Bertrand demanded not at all realising who he was facing. "What will you do?" Vlad remained silent, planning, trying to think his way out of this mess. "As I thought."

Bertrand pulled out a intricate stake he had, had for centuries.

"Leave my family ALONE!" Vlad snapped.

"I'm not responsible for the deaths of your family Vlad, you are." Bertrand realised Vlad said family over clan and cared about his family and Vlad noticed that Bertrand knew his nickname, so obviously he had done some research.

Vlad looked to the man who was going to kill him and his family. "I really wouldn't do that." Vlad warned him.

"Why ever not? This is your doing." Bertrand told Vlad.

Vlad looked to the book briefly not giving away his motives. "I warned you."

Bertrand turned to go and slay, he would leave Vlad till last...

At this Vlad let go of his control feeling around the room mentally until he found the book, feeling its power he knew that it could help...

The book opened slightly a finger pointing at Vlad and giving him blue power which he absorbed easily, it was different to when Vlad put on the crown on power, that time all the power came at once.

Vlad smiled slightly to himself now acting on instinct pleased to see the shock on Bertrand's face.

He held his hand out... Bertrand was going to die

"It begins," Bertrand told Vlad feeling slightly smug.

"Yeah," Vlad turned to face Bertrand. "I guess it does."

Bertrand didn't think through the meaning of Vlad's words, a fatal mistake, Vlad however was looking at Bertrand carefully measuring him up.

"Come with me," Vlad ordered quietly as he passed him. "I'm sure Dad will want to meet you."

"You will not be telling him, that I planned to slay you and your family?" Bertrand asked.

Vlad looked over his shoulder. "Not yet. After all he'll slay you without a seconds thought if he finds out."

_Me: That took some doing!_

_Vlad: All I did was tell you what happened!_

_Me: I know! But still..._

_Erin: Take it easy on her Vlad, I think she's struggling to take all this in. I can't say I blame her!_

_Ingrid: How is it confusing? It's a typical vampire life._

_Erin: That's the point! C and I aren't vampires!_

_Me: Thank you Erin, see this is why it's fantastic to have Erin around! I can have another human with me, it makes me more comfortable._

_Erin: I know what you mean!_

_Vlad: Hey!_

_Erin: I don't mean you, Vlad, I always feel safe with you._

_Vlad: *smiling* Good._

_Me: Okay... Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	5. Meeting

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_Did you all see season 4's first ep! It was AMAZING but what was with the cliffhanger! How frustrating!_

_Anyway no dialogue today... may have something to do with the cliffhanger..._

_I don't own YD_

Meeting – based between episodes 2 and 3 of season 3

"Dad?" Vlad said warily entering his father's office.

Vlad spotted his father on his seat feet propped up and not paying any attention to the massive piles of paperwork awaiting him. This didn't bother Vlad; he was used to his father doing this by now, especially seeing as he had been doing it for four years.

"Ah, Vladdy." The Count greeted his son and spotted Bertrand behind him. "And who's this?"

Bertrand came out from behind Vlad and bowed respectfully. "Count Dracula. I am Bertrand du Fortunessa."

"He's my tutor," Vlad told his father leaning against the wall casually and the Count glanced at him in surprise.

"I did not send for you," the Count noticed.

"No sire," Bertrand told the Count. "I came here of my free will, I brought the Praedictum Impaver. It is your son's destiny to open it."

The Count got up looking Bertrand over, feeling a feeling of dislike when he saw him but decided it might be better if this person who was trained to teach the Chosen One taught his son.

"Very well," The Count said and turned to Vlad. "Can you leave us?"

Vlad scowled at being ordered around like a child and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"So, you are here because of Vladdy being the Chosen One, not because I think he needs some vampire manners," the Count mused. "You should know that as Vlad has matured, he has grown more... disobedient, his never does as he is told, he never listens to me and I doubt he will listen to you either."

Bertrand blinked unsurprised. "That doesn't surprise me; I could tell by the way he acts."

The Count nodded. "He really needs disciplining, to do as he is told... when the council first meet with him they are going to get a big shock."

"What do you mean by that?" Bertrand asked. "Maybe I can assist with that."

The Count shook his head. "I doubt that. Vlad refuses his very being; he refuses to live off human blood, but in fact lives off Soy blood. It isn't right, but he has been against drinking human blood since he was a young child. He's too stubborn."

Bertrand frowned; he hadn't been expecting this complication. "He doesn't drink human blood at all?"

"No," the Count told him. "Never. I try to tempt him, and I can see that he is tempted, but somehow, he always finds the will to resist."

Bertrand nodded understandingly. "I have never come across a vampire that has refused our ways. But I will try to dissuade him."

The Count nodded. "Good, and I want you to make sure you obey my son as well as me, despite his beliefs and what he does, you do have to show loyalty to him otherwise when he does come into power." The Count shook his head. "There will be no chance of you ever getting any respect from anyone in the vampire world."

"I understand," Bertrand informed him. "And the Praedictum Impaver?"

"Ah, so you are the holder of the book," Bertrand nodded. "We must get Vladdy to open it, the future of vampire kind depends on it. Vlad may not see it as a priority but you must make him see that it is a priority! If he has any chance against his opposition he will need the power from that book. Do whatever is necessary."

Bertrand nodded again and left the room.

Vlad meanwhile was curled up in his coffin looking at the collage on his wall when he heard a knock on the door.

"Vlad?" Vlad heard Erin's soft voice say. "It's Erin, can I come in?"

If it were anyone else Vlad would have said 'No' but this was Erin, and Vlad could feel he was developing a particular soft spot for her...

"Come in," Vlad said calmly and saw Erin come in, she looked a little upset but vlad decided not to press her, he didn't want to make her more upset.

Erin saw Vlad's slightly disgruntled face and decided to ask what was bothering him.

"You look like someone has just ruined your birthday or something," Erin attempted at a joke and Vlad smiled slightly.

"Did you see that guy that followed me in after Ingrid was 'cured'," Vlad intentionally made cured sound funny like he wasn't sure yet that Ingrid was going to be okay. He really didn't trust Renfield at all.

"Yeah," Erin said, she had been frightened by Bertrand's presence and almost jumped out of her skin when he showed. "Bit creepy looking guy."

Vlad laughed briefly. "I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to him Erin, he's my tutor now. He holds a book that can help me take over."

Erin inside was screaming at that, looked like the slayers were right about Vlad he really was power hungry...

"I don't like it, but Dad'll force me into it." Vlad added. "I'd rather have someone there who is bound to me because I'm the Chosen One rather than someone who is bound to Dad and will never listen to me." Vlad sighed. "I don't really care about the book but if it helps it's worth it."

Erin was now confused, Vlad seemed to be mostly talking to himself, what she wasn't aware of was what Vlad was referring to helping, what he meant was help so he could take control and then... peace!

Erin nodded. "Well, I hope everything turns out okay..."

Vlad smiled. "Thanks Erin,"

What Vlad don't know was that Erin now had a reason to stay... Vlad – who she was really begin in g to like, not that she'd admit it - and the book may be the key to curing her brother.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	6. Family

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_Me: HAHAHA! Uni acceptances, so hyped up over that! Oh, sorry for taking too long._

_Vlad: C doesn't own me._

_Erin: Or me._

_Ingrid: Or me and Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you! P.S no discussion till later, I want this over with!_

Family – based during episode 3 of season 3

"I don't get it," Erin said still confused. "Mum or not she's still..."

"What?" Vlad said looking over to Erin after watching his Mum carefully, not trusting her. "A bloodcrazed killer? That doesn't change anything for me Erin, they are my family and I love them. I know it's hard to understand... but family... I always think should stay together, no matter what."

Vlad sighed. "I love my family, we don't get along, but that doesn't change anything for me. I wish we did get along but no vampire family does."

"Was it always like this?" Erin asked gently.

"No," Vlad said. "It used to be all of us, no fights. Dad spoilt me and Mum spoilt Ingrid, it was fair back then, but they weren't around too often, which was why were spoilt more. After all the daylight, night-time thing can make family life complicated; you end up with a lot of sleepless nights."

Erin blinked. "So that's why you can handle all nighters well!" Erin had seen Vlad do all nighters or handle long days with very little sleep, she could see why now. "I just thought it was a vampire thing!"

Vlad laughed. "It is partly, but when I got my teens I would stay up till gone midnight..." Vlad shook his head. "I'd be reading through the night or trying to get homework done..." (_Am I the only one feeling like this is familiar? And this isn't based off my experiences it's off an episode in season 1_!)

Erin laughed, she hadn't laughed in a long time. "I can relate. I try... tried to do all nighters but no, they won't come to me." Erin looked at Vlad worried when she slipped up.

Vlad smiled faintly. "It's just a matter of practise, besides you don't need to do all nighters. You manage life... sorry unlife better than I do."

Erin smiled gently back embarrassed at Vlad's compliment. "Thank you." She told him genuinely. "But you're the Chosen One so your life is bound to be more complex."

"Living with us just makes life complicated." Vlad added and smirked knowingly. "Don't worry about it."

Erin shook her head. "I don't know how you manage it. All of it, the Chosen One thing, your Dad, your sister, being tutored, A levels and now your Mum showing up!"

Vlad chuckled. "Like I said I'm used to getting into trouble. All I can do is plan in advance a way out of trouble."

Erin cocked her head to the side smiling slightly. "You plan? Since when were you a schemer?"

Vlad smiled at her teasing. "Only when I need to be."

Erin started thinking as she watched Vlad, he wasn't at all evil like she had been taught, e was sweet and almost charming in a way and his good looks didn't help either...

She couldn't think of that, because it was impossible. Still, she was beginning to question everything she had been taught about vampires, and it wasn't just Vlad that was making her question it, it was the whole Dracula family.

Yes, family not clan, she could see the straining bonds between them but they were there, there was no doubt about that. Maybe the slayers had really deluded themselves because Erin could see that vampires were people, they had emotion, even love! Something she thought was impossible! But no, she was wrong, maybe this whole fiasco was wrong but right, right in the fact Erin was the first slayer to actually see vampires for what they were.

She could see that vampires were not all that different to slayers themselves, slayers were arrogant and obsessive with killing vampires; vampires were the same but vampires wanted slayers dead. What was the difference? They were both the exact same.

"Erin?" Erin blinked coming out her stupor seeing Vlad watch her with concern. "You okay?"

Erin nodded. "Just a little tired."

Vlad smiled sympathetically. "Take a nap; I'll be in the school if you need me."

Erin nodded. "Thanks."

Vlad grinned and sped away, leaving Erin to her thoughts... Erin was totally unsure now, what was she going to do? She couldn't slay this family, but she couldn't doom her brother!?

How was she meant to sleep with that kind of ethical debate going on?

_Me: Uck, that took too long to write, sorry guys i can't write for a few days again! I'm sooo busy!_

_Vlad: I know the feeling._

_Erin and Ingrid: Ditto._

_Me: Anyway ep 2 is on, on Monday! Hurray! Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	7. Excuses

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_Me: Hey! It's just me and Wolfie today so it's going to be brief. Vlad left Wolfie here for me to take care of for an hour. Hello Wolfie._

_Wolfie: Hi... C. Sorry can't say your name._

_Me: *laughs* That's okay. This one's mostly about you today!_

_Wolfie: Yep, apparently I'm very important and I need introducing properly._

_Me: Well, you do! You and Erin were just thrown in without an introduction. So you need one!_

_Wolfie: Oh. Well... I'll tell you what happened then..._

_Me: Good! Can you please do the disclaimer?_

_Wolfie: The what?_

_Me: Just say I don't own this or Young Dracula._

_Wolfie: I don't own this or Young Dracula._

_Me: *giggling* Close enough. I as in me – Charchisto - doesn't own Wolfie or Young Dracula... oh and thanks to Depeche Mode, for being an awe inspiring band! 3_

Excuses – based between episodes 3 and 4 of season 3

"Has anyone seen my mum?" Wolfie said softly looking up to see confused faces.

Vlad kneeled down. "As in Magda Westenra?"

Wolfie nodded shyly.

Vlad face softened, remembering the little baby Wolfie had once been, Vlad had been jealous of him then; he wasn't now, this was his brother – half brother granted, but still he was family, he couldn't abandon him.

"She's my mother too," Vlad sat down cross legged.

"You're my brother!" Wolfie said in realisation. "Vlad."

Vlad smiled. "Mum must have told you about me." Wolfie nodded. "What's your name?" Vlad assumed that Wolfie wasn't called Vladimir or Barry because that would just be ridiculous.

"Wolfie." Wolfie said quietly.

Vlad heard the Count snort and threw him a dark look.

"What?" The Count demanded.

"You better not even _think_ of harming him." Vlad threatened. "Otherwise, I'll put garlic juice into the lining of your coffin."

The Count gulped and Ingrid snickered from her wheelchair.

Ingrid then wheeled forward. "You're cute," Ingrid grinned. "Vlad's right, we should keep him."

"He has a name," Vlad added. "Ingrid's right, he's our brother; we can't give him back to Mum."

The Count scowled. "He's not my son, Vladdy."

Vlad looked up, thinking of when he was rejected when he was found to 'not' be the Count's son. "I'm not seeing Wolfie go through what I've been through. I'd rather be staked."

Ingrid blinked and smirked. "Yeah, Daddy, you don't want to upset Vladdy, because he might stake you."

Bertrand frowned at this, the last thing he needed was the regent being slain by his own son before Bertrand had the chance to change Vlad's ways.

Erin at the other side of the room slipped out leaving them to it, she didn't go unnoticed by Vlad but he decided to talk to her later.

"Wolfie's staying," Vlad said making his voice so that no one would disagree with him.

The Count sighed looking annoyed but resigned, Renfield looked irritated, Bertrand amused and Ingrid like she was going to burst into fits of laughter.

Wolfie gave Vlad a wide grin and jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered, he may be half vampire but he wasn't rude.

"You're welcome," Vlad whispered back hugging his long lost brother. "Welcome to the Dracula family Wolfie."

"Erin?" Erin heard Vlad call from outside her room.

Erin cursed herself silently stuffing the last of her stuff back where it had been grabbing her scarf wrapping it around her neck and then said worry layering her voice.

"Come in," Erin said trying to stop herself from gasping at her rushing around.

Vlad opened the door and peeked in, the way he did it was comical and made Erin smile slightly – she would have laughed if she wasn't so upset.

"Are you alright?" Vlad asked entering and closing the door behind him.

"Sure," Erin said trying to sound casual and leaning against her coffin.

"Really?" Vlad said disbelievingly. "Then why had you packed your bags like you were ready to leave?"

Erin winced; she had hoped Vlad hadn't noticed. For a second when she looked at Vlad, she trusted him completely and part of her said to her that she should tell Vlad the truth, Chosen One or not he was the nicest, sweetest, most merciful person she had ever met. He would understand wouldn't he?

"I thought your Mum wouldn't want me around so I decided it was best I leave before I got killed." Erin lied, feeling welling guilt at lying to Vlad this way.

"Oh," Vlad said reaching out briefly then pulling his hand back. "Mum would have been booted out anyway. She was asking for it."

Erin looked down, she was lucky she had Magda as an excuse, talk about good timing... if she hadn't been here as an excuse, Erin might have a one way ticket to becoming what Vlad called "a member of the living dead club".

Erin shuddered.

"My little brother will be staying with us from now on," Vlad decided to tell Erin now, before she had a nervous breakdown; he knew she was struggling with all this, she was coping fairly well for a half fang, no killing no staking, nothing, she was just sad, although she did seem happier when he was around but Vlad tried not to think of that, he knew that would get his hopes up and getting with a girl right now was out of the question.

"That boy in the room?" Erin asked nodding towards the throne room.

Vlad smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's my little half brother. He's half werewolf, half vampire, so if he does anything unusual - like chewing on slippers - you know why."

Erin laughed, Vlad was trying to cheer her up and it was working, Erin felt better, Vlad really made her feel more comfortable, probably because he liked to act human, not a vampire and because they were the same age they could easily relate.

"Thanks," Erin smiled.

Vlad grinned back. "No problem, just watch out for Dad, he's in a bit of a mood."

Erin nodded and Vlad quickly waved as he left.

Erin shook her head, what was she going to do now? No way she could slay these vampires, they were – sorry, Vlad was – too kind to be slain.

_Me: Hurray!_

_Wolfie: *quietly howling*_

_Me: Um, Wolfie, can you stop that please before someone notices?_

_Wolfie: Sorry, I was happy to see Vlad happy._

_Me: Okay... thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	8. Friendship

Young Dracula Outtakes: Season 3

_Me: Episode 2 was so brilliant... but I really want to see episode 3 of season 4 now!_

_Vlad: Well at least you have an idea of what's going to happen, I don't._

_Erin: Or me._

_Ingrid: Or me._

_Me: *muttering* You're such a liar Ingrid._

_Vlad: WHAT? Ingrid, what are you hiding?_

_Me: Opps, Ingrid, don't tell him! It'll spoil the next episode!_

_Ingrid: I wouldn't anyway. *smirks* It's going to be very amusing though._

_Erin: Why do I doubt that? *frowns*_

_Me: Hear hear, I don't think all of it going to be funny.*sighs* Anyway, can I have the disclaimer please, before I spoil what may happen?_

_Vlad: C doesn't own me._

_Ingrid: Or me._

_Erin: Or me and Young Dracula._

Friendship – based during episode 4 of season 3

"Mmm," Erin knew Vlad was lying about the 'us' part.

"Still a vampire with a teddy bear?" Erin said amused, trying to get away from her feeling of isolation and Vlad nodded as if to say 'yeah, I'm so cool!'

"It's not as if I'm a wimp," Vlad defended himself. "It's just comforting, I only had Zoltan to comfort me, and he could be – and still is – annoying at times. Going to the breather way for being comforted just seemed so much better for me."

Erin giggled. "You do realise how strange it sounds – the Chosen One of vampires... loves breather things."

"And breathers themselves," Vlad added and Erin's jaw dropped in surprised. "Don't look so surprised, Erin," Vlad smirked. "Why do you think I choose to drink soy blood?"

Erin raised her eyebrows regaining her composure. "I didn't even know you drank soy blood." Erin muttered, she had been trying to avoid interactions with the Dracula's so she wouldn't be affected when they died, it seemed now she had to get to know them, if she had any chance of get finding a cure for Ryan.

Vlad chuckled. "It's because you've been isolating yourself away," Erin was surprised Vlad had noticed and he smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry about it, I understand why you've done it, you don't feel right with us yet. You'll get used to it." Vlad promised.

"Thanks," Erin smiled and sighed. "Still I feel... alone, my brother... Ryan, he's all I have."

Vlad looked at her with sympathy. "Look Erin, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know sort of what you feel like, I had a breather life once too – a limited one but I did have one."

"What are you a psychiatrist?" Erin asked teasingly and Vlad laughed briefly.

"No," Vlad played along. "But, I am an expert in hypnosis."

Erin giggled briefly. "I don't think hypnosis will help much."

Vlad winked at her. "I wasn't even going to try," Vlad didn't add the fact he wouldn't dare try because he was worried that it may not work, not to mention the fact he didn't like manipulating people. "Do you fancy getting a snack and going to the throne room? It'll be more comfortable in there."

"Sure," Erin agreed and Vlad smiled leading the way.

"You had a breather life once then?" Erin asked.

Vlad threw a smile over his shoulder. "Like I said I had an 'abnormal' friend, I went to school, and so on, but it wasn't all normal, not when your father is the Prince of Darkness, then it is never easy."

Erin nodded in agreement. "I'll bet. If what I've seen so far is an indicate."

Vlad nodded. "I still go to school... but it's not the same, not without at least one friend there for me."

Erin gave him a sympathetic look. "Would you like me to come to school with you? I mean, I haven't been in a while, so I'm behind but it'll be nice to have a little normality in my life."

"I would like that," Vlad said. "I'll speak to Dad and Miss McCauley; they shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Thanks,"

Vlad sped off briefly and then returned with a bowl full of some red looking things – sweets Erin guessed; then opened the door to the throne room.

Erin looked around the poorly lit room. "Where do you keep the matches?"

Vlad just stuck his finger by the tip of the candle and it lit automatically.

"Does it hurt?" Erin wondered, she said looking at the candle like it had appeared out of thin air.

"What?" Vlad asked confused, distracted thinking about what it would be like to have Erin as a friend at school, then realised what she had said. "Oh, the fire thing," Vlad wagged his fingers like it was magic. "Nah,"

Vlad snapped his fingers on his free hand and all the candles automatically lit.

"When your fangs first come through," Vlad paused remembering his experience. "Well... you don't want to know about that."

"I do," Erin disagreed wanting to know what Ryan was going through or going to go through. "I need to be prepared."

Erin decided to just ask Vlad outright. "How bad is the change...? Really?"

"It's okay," Vlad shrugged, Vlad looked up at Erin and pointed at his jaw. "That's the worst of it... Vampire life is not all bad, speed things pretty cool, you can hypnotise people..."

Vlad never thought he would hear those words coming out of his mouth, but they were, he was actually complimenting the vampire life, a life he had never wanted.

"Does it work on everyone?" Erin asked curiously.

"Well... we can't hypnotise people we are in love with," Vlad looked at Erin wondering if he was falling in love with Erin, he's never been in love before. "But otherwise, yeah."

"Even other vampires?" Erin asked, and Vlad smirked remembering his first hypnotism and how much of an ultimate failure it was from his perspective – it meant he was a definitely a vampire.

"Yes," Vlad admitted. "The first person I hypnotised was my father... Vampires are tough but breathers are easy... hypnotising a vampire first made it easier for me to do later on..."

"Have you ever used your powers to get a girl?" Erin asked and saw the guilty look on Vlad's face.

"Maybe..." Vlad said mysteriously. "But never again. That would be wrong."

Vlad remembered the disaster with Delilah. "So... so wrong."

Erin smiled slightly going around the back of the sofa and Vlad found himself unable to take his eyes off her having to move so he could look at her.

"When will I start wanting to...?" Erin gulped mentally, at the thought of drinking blood. "You know..."

"Drink blood," Vlad finished as Erin sat down, understanding why she was reluctant to understand. "Once you're fully changed."

"How long have I got?" Erin wondered, wondering one how long she could keep up the facade and two how long her brother had left.

"With some people the change happens straight away and others their blood fights it," he looked at Erin in sympathy. "It can take months."

Erin sighed. "Do some people never change?" Hope lingering in Erin's voice.

"No," Vlad told her. "It happens eventually, once you're bitten there is no going back."

"I heard..." Erin started wondering if Vlad could tell her of a way to cure Ryan. "That if kill the clan of the vampire who infected you, you can be cured."

Vlad looked down, he had heard that too, it was a long lasting belief, the slayers had started. It never worked.

"Is that true?" Erin asked bringing Vlad out of his reverie.

"That's just a legend," Vlad informed her.

"But does it work?" Erin asked desperately.

"No," Vlad told her. "But it does stop people from trying," Vlad shook his head in irritation; it was annoying enough the slayers killing his kind never mind half fangs or their families.

Vlad looked at Erin realising what she was asking. "No! No, that wasn't your plan all along was it?"

Erin felt fierce guilt overwhelm her. "I don't... I don't mean to..."

"Yes, you do," Vlad turned to Erin, desperate to stop her for her sake and the vampires she was planning to slay sake as well. "You're planning to go after the vampire that bit you!"

Erin looked into Vlad's eyes and made a decision. "No, I'm not. Really, I'm not. Promise."

Erin couldn't help but say this, for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, not now, not after getting to know Vlad like this. She couldn't believe it, she was actually beginning to really like the Chosen One, the person she was meant to despise the most.

"Okay," Vlad said seeing in her eyes honesty. "Because violence is never the way."

"Says the vampire King," Erin joked.

"Chosen One, actually." Vlad corrected and they both smiled.

"Whatever," Erin continued to joke in a typical teenage tone.

Vlad then turned more serious opening himself to Erin in a way he usually wouldn't. "I didn't choose this job, it chose me, I didn't want to be a vampire."

Erin looked in Vlad in surprise, she had always assumed that Vlad had wanted to be a vampire, she'd heard most did.

"Really?"

"Really," Vlad told her his eyes on the fire thinking of all the times he rebelled against vampirism. "I fought against Dad at every turn; I was determined to be normal." Vlad shook his head. "It was all in vain. Everything, I tried to find a cure for vampirism, I looked up myths, legends, anything that could give me hope and it led to nothing. So here I am, now the highest vampire of them all, and the only one who never wanted to be in this position."

"So, you never found a cure," Erin stated, not asking.

"No," Vlad agreed. "But I learnt to live with it, so will you."

"You were born a vampire; this is all normal for you, sleeping in mouldy coffins, hiding in shadows..." Erin trailed off not wanting to snap at Vlad. It wasn't his fault she was in this position of lying.

"Running from slayers, no normal life, no friends, no sunshine." Vlad added. "It's okay," Vlad attempted at reassurance.

"You're Dad and sister don't seem to have a problem with the whole vampire thing..." Erin realised and Vlad smirked briefly before regaining his composure.

"They aren't me, Ingrid has been desperate to be vampire so she can be free and do as she pleases, she ended up evil because of Dad, and how he treated her. I on the other hand was treated as Dad's favourite and it made me realise... vampirism isn't all fun and games." Vlad sighed. "There's one underlying reason why though and... that's because they are power hungry maniacs."

Erin looked shocked at what Vlad said and Vlad looked at her.

"Don't worry," Vlad told her calmly, realising she was worried for him and what would happen if the Count heard him say that. "In the vampire world, that's a compliment. Dad's loving this whole Chosen One thing."

"I can see that," Erin said, despite her avoidance of the family she definitely could see that.

"I knew I was the Chosen One longer than I care to admit, everyone thinks I found out after the Grand High Vampire died. I didn't I found out before that." Vlad admitted.

"You didn't tell anyone," Erin realised.

Vlad shook his head. "Definitely not, imagine Dad's reaction, his own son and heir who he's spoilt since birth is the Chosen One. I got good enough treatment and I didn't want Dad isolating me from the breather world, not to mention I didn't actually believe it when I found out."

Erin blinked. "You didn't believe it?"

"No," Vlad said looking back into the flames. "I was – still am technically – a rubbish vampire, Robin told me that, and I agree. I thought that... maybe it would get me out of it."

"So you told no one," Erin concluded.

Vlad nodded. "Yeah, Dad would not only treat me differently but would have higher expectations and with the way I am, things would be worse... Dad was always so disappointed in me."

"He shouldn't have been," Erin told him honestly, knowing it was true. Vlad looked at her, she was the first person ever who seemed to agree with him over this, who actually looked up to him and not down on him. Erin seemed to understand, she saw him as himself, as Vladimir Dracula, not the Chosen One or anything else, she was accepting him for what he was... no wonder he was falling for her. That's what Vlad thought anyway.

Vlad looked down slightly embarrassed. "Thanks,"

Erin gave him a kind smile. "You're welcome."

"So, where were we before we got sidetracked and going on about me over you?" Vlad asked smiling back.

"I was asking about the transformation." Erin told him.

"Go ahead," Vlad leaned back. "Ask me anything."

Erin smiled briefly and they turned to more serious postures. "So, once you're bitten, you become a vampire, you crave human blood..."

"I'm never going to drink human blood," Vlad told her his voice full of determination. "I get craving... sometimes it's all I can think about." Suddenly the world shifted red for Vlad and felt the agonising thirst but blinked and returned his thoughts to Erin, it seemed to help a bit. The world returned to its normal colour without the blood tint. "But I'm determined to fight it."

"How?" Erin asked desperately. Vlad grinned.

"Soy blood." Vlad told her. "For vegetarian vampires."

"A vegetarian vampire?" Erin asked half amused half serious.

"Yeah..." Vlad said casually. "My uncle introduced it to me, he was on it... but when he saw dad again... it didn't last very long."

They both remained in silence for a while before Erin decided to conclude what had been told.

"So basically, there is no way out of it. You're family will reject you and eventually some slayer will hunt you down and stake you." Erin said her voice full of despair.

"You make it sound so negative," Vlad pointed out earning him a dark look and then decided to turn more serious. "I'm sorry... Erin, I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"I'm never going to see my brother again am I?" Erin realised panic rising in her.

"Maybe," Vlad said honestly and Erin began to be pessimistic.

"How can I?" Erin asked rhetorically. "After everything you've told me, vampires and breathers don't mix."

"That could change," Vlad said in a determined tone.

"How?" Erin asked.

Vlad sighed, deciding seeing as he'd opened himself to Erin a lot as it was why not go the whole way? "All my life, I've been living up to other people's expectations... it's about time I didn't do that anymore, I should be able to do what I want..."

Vlad thought of how he had managed to get his power and now here he was, the most powerful vampire in the world... he could do what he wanted, he would do what he wanted. "It's my life; I'm going to make this Chosen One thing work for me."

"How are you going to do that?" Erin wondered.

"When I get my full powers, I'm going to do things my way. They want me to lead vampires out of the shadows and take over the world... okay but nobody gets hurt." Vlad tacked the last bit on the end showing what he wanted.

"Nobody gets hurt?" Erin repeated in disbelief.

"I want vampires and breathers to live together in peace," Vlad said so determinedly, that Erin knew he would do it. "I want the bloodshed to end... Forever."

Erin couldn't help but let a smile stretch across her face.

Vlad looked at her. "What do you think?"

Erin grinned and Vlad grinned back, he knew what she thought just from that smile. "Best idea ever,"

"Really?" Vlad said slightly uncertain.

"Really," Erin agreed. "I'll help you," Erin promised rashly.

"You will?" Vlad asked.

Erin got up. "Sure, that's what friendship is all about isn't it." Vlad nodded.

Vlad got up. "Well, I'm glad you agree with me. And I'd love to have you as my friend."

_Me: I think my hands just DIED!_

_Vlad: You shouldn't type so much then._

_Me: I couldn't help it, Iwanted to write the outtake like this for ages!_

_Erin: Well it gives a better idea of what happens when we are having the 'flashbacks'._

_Me: Exactly!_

_Ingrid: There was no me in this..._

_Me: Sorry Ingrid, but you were barely in the episode so I couldn't fit you in. I'll have you in the next one... anyway, thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_

PS: This took really long time to write; I literally had to rewatch all of _Fangs for the Memories_ to get it right, not to mention make sure I quoted them correctly (I don't own the quotes by the way!), and added an appropriate bit, that's why this one has been a little longer. Next week I may have more free time, I'm going to try and get as much of this done by the 16th of November but please bear in mind I'm really busy so I'll go through periods of updating daily for a few days and then leave it a week.


	9. The Girls and the Boys

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_Me: I'm positive there is someone hiding in my wardrobe. Oi, whichever sneaky vampire's in my room come out of my wardrobe._

_Bertrand: *speeds out and glares at me* How did you know I was there? And who are you?_

_Me: Sorry, I'm not at liberty to say my name. But anyway you can call me C. What were you doing in my wardrobe?_

_Bertrand: *sitting down* I was wondering why the Chosen One has been visiting you._

_Me: *rolling eyes* Erin, Wolfie and Ingrid have been visiting me too. Anyway Vlad and the others come because we just sit talk, mostly about the past and stuff,*smirks* and now your here you're going to do the same._

_Bertrand: What?_

_Me: I don't own Bertrand here or Young Dracula._

The Girls and the Boys – based between episodes 4 and 5 of season 3

Ingrid had decided. She was going to try and be "friends" with Erin, she knew her brother had a thing for her; he brother was almost as easy to read as he was four years ago. If she could get Erin on side, she could easily twist her brother around her evil finger...

"Hello," Erin said pleasantly looking at Ingrid who was sat cross legged in her coffin. Ingrid didn't like how nice Erin was, she was far too nice for a vampire, she acted far too breather like.

"Erin," Ingrid gave her a half smile, she didn't want to be too friendly. "I wanted to thank you, thank you for saving my unlife when I was ill."

Erin shrugged, she hadn't meant to "save" Ingrid in fact she had meant to kill her, it was only a few days ago that she had decided against it. Vlad had told her the truth about the legend and getting closer to Vlad like she was meant that she just couldn't do it, she couldn't kill the Dracula family – particularly Vlad.

"It's no big deal, after all us... vampires need to stick together." Erin still had difficulty pretending to be a half fang and struggled to act like one.

Ingrid gave her an evil grin. "Exactly."

Erin blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Vampiress' are not respected in the vampire world like they are in the breather world," Ingrid told her. "Us, vampiress' need to stick together."

Erin stepped back, she trusted Ingrid least of all the people in this school. "I'm a half fang, why would you want my help?"

Erin tried to keep the anger from coming out but even she could hear the venom in her own voice, she disliked Ingrid, it was why she had questioned Vlad as to why he had let her stay, she just didn't understand it, not until Vlad explained, then she understood completely, after all she loved her brother, she was risking her life every second she spent here, just for him, just to find the cure she wanted to find so desperately.

"Girls need to stick together, especially in times like these," Ingrid lied.

Erin looked at Ingrid distrustfully and sighed. "You can do what you like Ingrid, I don't care. Just don't get me involved in your evil schemes, I want nothing to do with it, I've gotten too involved as it is. So I think the best thing for you to do is to keep out of my life."

Erin then turned around feeling heat rush through her and sprinted out of the door before Ingrid could see how red with anger she was and figured out she was no vampiress.

Ingrid laughed evilly like she did when she got her major taste of power four years ago. Erin had anger in her; she had evil in her like Ingrid believed every girl did. She would try to get her on side, even if it meant using her pathetic brother's methods, and if she didn't cooperate. Well, Ingrid would interfere with her life; she'd make sure she would lose her life.

Vlad shook his head looking at the Praedictum Impaver, he was disgusted by the book, it had made him almost slay someone, though he couldn't deny Bertrand technically deserved it. He hated that book, but if opening it meant peace, and then he had no choice.

Vlad also hated these training sessions, they infuriated him, and Vlad felt that was Bertrand's intention. He was constantly discouraging Vlad from acting like a breather, from being himself. That was something Vlad couldn't stand, being disencouraged, his father had always been like that with Vlad's attitude towards breathers, it just made Vlad rebel more.

Vlad crouched down placing his head on the stand which held the book, his chin resting on the oak stand; he glanced at the book darkly.

Vlad could feel the power in the book, and the power in him. The book brought out the side of him he had spent his life running from, a side of him that Vlad had feared had been there since he was a child, then his fears were confirmed when he went into the dreamworld feeling the power, anger and the dead feeling of being evil.

"Vladimir," Vlad turned to look at Bertrand at first thinking it was his father who had called him. Bertrand didn't call him by his full name often, Bertrand was not stuck with his ways like the Count, he did agree with the modern terms of using nicknames.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked standing straight.

"You've got a lesson in 5 minutes," Bertrand told him.

Vlad sighed. "What are we going through this time?"

"History and laws," Bertrand told him honestly and saw Vlad become disgruntled and turned back to the book glaring at it again like he wished he could just click his fingers and turn the bony book to a pile of ash.

"Same thing," Vlad muttered. "Law and History are too related; especially in the vampire world." Vlad complained. All the vampire laws were about three centuries old or older; they were outdated and offered little to no protection from the problems of the twenty first century.

Bertrand suppressed a chuckle, he knew Vlad was right there, he did agree to some extent with Vlad, the law needed to change, but what he didn't agree with was that breathers would be left unharmed, he still believed in feeding off them.

Vlad looked over his shoulder at his tutor. "I'll be there in a minute."

Bertrand nodded and sped away.

Vlad looked up from the book thinking of how isolated he felt right now; he had no one to turn to, no help. He trusted those around him but not as much as he would like to, his father always made out he could read Vlad like a book, he couldn't not really no one could understand him.

Vlad shook his head, he knew this isolated feeling was all in his head, he had a good friend, he had a family and a tutor to support his but still, Vlad spend most of his time doing his A level work or training or cleaning after his family or eating and sleeping. He had barely any free time.

_Sorry, this took too long, but A levels... yeah too much work, having another bug allowed me to write again._

_Redrachox gave me an idea for Vlad's part in this one while discussing season 4, and the Erin and Ingrid bit was an idea I got from watching "Carpathian Feast"_

_Season 4 is brilliant don't you think!? I can't wait to get to writing my outtakes for it!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	10. Deception

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

_I'm not bothering with dialogue at the moment, being ill and all I don't want to infect anyone and with the cliff-hanger I can't really have those lot here at the moment._

_I may going to go all Vlad/Erin here – sorry people who don't like that but I can't resist!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

Deception – based during episode 5 of season 4

Vlad took a deep breath as he entered the room where Erin was being held. He had to try this just in case.

"Erin," Vlad looked to Erin seeing her tearstained face, she had some dark marks under her eyes, from mascara Vlad assumed.

Vlad went over, and gave her a brief smile. "It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of this."

"It's too late," Erin whispered back looking up at Vlad and blinked, rubbing the tears off her face.

"Ingrid's found out a way out of this," Vlad told her.

"Ingrid?" Erin said with disbelief. "Why would she help you?"

Vlad blinked seeing her point. "She says that we have to kiss." Vlad murmured.

"I have to kiss you," Erin said, not disgusted like any slayer would be, she actually didn't mind the idea, she just wasn't sure if it would work.

"Technically I have to kiss you," Vlad corrected.

"Are you using a desperate situation to get a cheap silk?" Erin teased, and Vlad smiled.

"It's ancient vampire law, a kiss from the Chosen One will protect you from the flames. Simple," Vlad explained and could see Erin didn't believe it, he felt it was a little too farfetched as well, but Plan B was already in place just in case anyway.

"Okay, let's just go for it," Erin decided. After all what harm would it do...

Erin had never considered kissing Vlad despite liking a lot more than she was supposed to, she had to admit she liked it but was glad that Vlad kept it brief, Vlad on the other hand had wanted to kiss Erin for quite a while now but decided it was a bad idea after all he didn't want to ruin their relationship. Turns out he was right; the kiss may just ruin their whole relationship.

Vlad began to lean away. "Your lips were warm,"

Erin then began to mentally curse herself.

"It can't be unless... unless you're a breather," Vlad murmured realisation on his face.

"I should have told you, I'm so sorry," Erin said honestly. Vlad stepped back and glanced at her seriously, he hadn't planned for this, he needed to know why, and hopefully Erin had good reason to keep this hidden otherwise it plan B might not be worth the effort.

"How did I not know?!" Vlad questioned rhetorically. "Why?"

"My brother has been bitten, and I need to find a cure for him. If I could find a cure anywhere it would be here with the Draculas." Erin admitted desperately her words flowing fast, as she told Vlad a truth she had wanted to tell him since he had opened out to her.

Vlad now understood she had deceived them; she had risked her life just to save her brother. "You could have been honest with me," Vlad said, slightly angry but slightly understandingly.

"I was scared," Erin admitted whispering, she had been scared and she was scared now, Vlad looking terrifying right now, she was sure he was going to kill her.

"I told you, I wanted humans and vampires to live together," Vlad realised the irony of it all. "I trusted you. You lied to me."

"But I didn't know you the way like I do now," Erin reminded him in one last desperate attempt and curled her finger around the bars trying to show her plea to him. "Anyway, you were trusting me with a secret. I would be trusting you with my life."

Vlad turned his back realising she was in a sense right, there was no comparison there; time to switch to Vlad's original plan, time to switch to plan B.

"You can't just leave me here to burn!" Erin yelled making Vlad twitch slightly he wished he could tell her what he was going to do but he had to keep up a facade if she was going to survive. "Vlad, help me! Please!"

That was the last thing Vlad heard from Erin before he left.

Now, Vlad had to keep up the facade, pretending to be someone he wasn't was never easy but if it saved Erin, it may just be worth the effort.

Vlad walked into the training room like he was in complete control and decided to put plan B into action.

He told Bertrand he was going to talk to Augustus to get another view on vampire law. He was partly telling the truth.

Vlad felt a surge of relief when Augustus said the following. "You are aware that the burn cannot happen, the council hasn't given permission for it to happen."

Vlad blinked trying to hide a smile. "Really? I wasn't aware of that Carpathian Feast's weren't allowed."

"It has to be that way, it is vampire law," Augustus warned Vlad.

"So there's no way around it?" Vlad checked feeling hope well inside him.

"None, rules are rules." Augustus told him, Vlad became to smirk when his father pulled him aside.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to my son urgently," the Count interrupted, not wanting his son to get distracted. "I just saved you from a fate worse than staking," the Count told Vlad waving over his shoulder with fake enthusiasm. "Augustus is such a bore."

Vlad smirked pretending to play along. "Enough to drive anyone to sleep." Vlad added and the Count rushed off laughing as he went.

Vlad sighed; this had to be the biggest deception he'd ever pulled off. Erin had asked if he'd ever used his powers to get a girl; and now here he was trying to use his power and influence to secretly save a girl.

Just one more thing to do to ensure his father didn't go against him ever again. He had to "prove" that he admired him more than he actually did; he had to lie through his fangs and give a long boring speech about something he didn't believe in.

This was going to be a tough. Vlad could feel it but Vlad knew once it was over, he's be able to keep secrets easier. It was good practice for when he needed to get high council on side.

_Two updates in a day. This is like my last during one I know. I was going to go all romancy but I thought it would fit in, so I decided to go with what Vlad was thinking and plotting during the episode._

_This one was inspired by the songs Walking in my Shoes and Suffer Well by Depeche Mode._

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	11. Condemnation

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_I'll be bringing back dialogue soon after during episode 7 is done. I'm going to enjoy writing episodes 7 to 8 outtakes. *laughs evilly*_

_I now have figured how to split things into parts properly! Hurray!_

_Anyway this is just off the top of my head, though they usually are but anyhow... onwards._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Condemnation – based between episodes 5 and 6 of season 3

* * *

Ingrid was sat in the corner watching her brother struggle with the Praedictum Impaver. She didn't watch because she wanted to see he brother become all powerful, quite the contrary, she liked to sit in the corner with a cup of Earl of Wessex 1842 just so she watch her brother struggle.

Vlad never seemed to get it just right, he would get close then, puff, the book would seal again. Ingrid could see her brother get more and more frustrated, at one point he looked at the book with so much loathing that Ingrid wondered if he was just going to destroy it. That would be good for her, then Vlad wouldn't become an all powerful untouchable vampire rather than the powerful vampire he was at the moment.

Ingrid knew what the problem was. Erin, that sneaky little half fang had her fangs so deep into Vlad that, he was losing his focus, not that Ingrid was complaining, she knew she could use this, though she had tried and failed already, but she had learnt a lesson from this, Vlad didn't trust her completely despite everything and she couldn't manipulate him like she used to.

The strain on Vlad was affecting everyone, everyone except Erin, who had noticed Vlad's shorter temper but otherwise Vlad was fine with her. With the rest of his family that was another matter. Vlad had a short fuse, and wouldn't stand for any problems.

Bertrand could tell Vlad was in a bad mood with him, he was working hard only in practical lessons that was it. It was why Bertrand thought at first that Vlad wasn't able to open the book, but when he saw how obsessive Vlad was about Erin, he knew that Erin was stopping him. But there was nothing he could do against her, not unless he wanted a one way ticket to Ashville.

* * *

Vlad slumped into his coffin letting out all his emotions with a big sigh, he lay down and thought through the day, no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open that book. He was the Chosen One, he knew that no matter how much he wanted otherwise, it had been his destiny to be in this position, whether it was his destiny to open the book was another matter.

Vlad could almost feel the weight of everything on his shoulders, the disappointments, the book, his destiny; all of it. It was like a weight on his chest, on his whole body that he just couldn't get off; he could ignore it, think about something else, and distract himself. But the opportunities to do that were few and far between, at school he couldn't get away, in lesson he was too busy thinking about new ways of doing this, planning his way through his destiny so he could have peace and rule without getting slain.

Vlad glanced at the peeling wallpaper on the ceiling, it was the one part of his room he didn't bother to decorate, he had been tempted to create hangings for his room but decided against it, after all when his coffin was closed he wouldn't be able to see them...

That was something that hadn't changed in Vlad, Vlad began to realise as he glanced at his collage covered wall, at the sides of his bed back at Stokely where he had, had small collages around his bed of random breather articles or advertisements. No one could see why they had been there, but Vlad felt that they were decorate, they brought a breather look to his room that had not been there when he'd been to Transylvania. The one here in his coffinroom was much larger than his bedroom, mostly due to four years of building up his room changing it slight as his likes changed; eventually leading to room he had now.

Vlad shook his head thinking of his younger self, he really missed those days, life was so much simpler, back then he thought he had it hard, he didn't know a thing. Had he known this was going to happen he'd either ensure he found a cure - which Vlad knew for sure didn't exist - or make a run for it.

Vlad had considered running away so many times since he had discovered he was the Chosen One he had lost count. Sometimes the burden of all this was too much to bare. Mostly Vlad would stare out of the window and think of leaving, sometimes Vlad would be packed then unpack, and once or twice Vlad would stand at the gate packed and ready to leave and then look back thinking of his family and turn round and go back to his room.

Of course, Vlad did leave the school, he couldn't stand being there all the time, he just would have preferred to be able to go during the day rather being stuck in the dark all day with everyone pestering him.

When it got too much with the pestering Vlad would get into a mood and in a sense sulk in his coffin. Thinking, that was mostly what he did, after all he didn't come up with plans just because he was a natural at it. Vlad used to spend a lot of time thinking, he would ethically debate things with himself and decide what was right and what was wrong, it resulted in Vlad deciding to go blood-free.

It was a never ending cycle, Vlad would think things through after trying to open the book, then try again and get annoyed again, then Bertrand would 'help' and Ingrid would tease, then Vlad would sulk and so on. Vlad was condemned to this cycle until he could break it, the question was, how to break it.

This Vlad couldn't figure out, but he knew this, the sooner he opened that book the better, then he might not feel as bad as he did, he might actually get to be normal for a while and maybe, just maybe spend some time with Erin and finally ask her out.

* * *

_This one was heavily inspired by season 4, I have to say, it seems very ironic. Especially the whole Erin situation, I'm not going to say what because I don't want to spoil the season for those who haven't seen it yet._

_I really wanted to touch on that thing with Vlad's rooms, it struck me when I was watching season 1 that Vlad has a small collage in his room and then a larger one at Garside, I decided to explain that and get Vlad thinking._

_I'm going to try and update again today, but no guarantees!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	12. Vampire or Wimpire?

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_I've decided to go more into depth into the Ingrid and Bertrand moment in this episode..._

_There's a reason I chose this one, and it's because of what happened in series 4 episode 9._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Vampire or Wimpire? – based during episode 6 of season 3

* * *

Ingrid looked Bertrand over, playing her games on him. "Looks good on you."

Bertrand half smiled. "I wouldn't play games with me, Ingrid Dracula."

Ingrid leaned back playing innocent. "Why would I ever do that? There are plenty of other male vampires who are better than you who I can play games with."

Bertrand snorted. "I never said that, I meant that I'm the only male vampire in this household who isn't related to you, so you can put the blame on me easily."

Ingrid shrugged not denying it. "I'll play my games all I want."

Bertrand looked to her lowering his weapon. "But your games involve hurting or even killing Vlad. I cannot let that happen."

"Really?" Ingrid took a step towards him. "Are you sure, because from what Vlad tells me, you were planning to stake all of us..."

"That was a test, to see if your brother was being honest." Bertrand told her honestly.

Ingrid snorted. "My brother is always honest; it's a weakness of his. I won't deny he does lie from time to time, but his beliefs in peace; justice and honesty make him follow those rules... he plans on _setting an example_. Did you know that? Did you know that your training is only benefiting my brother and not all vampirekind like my brother would have you believe? He doesn't understand our kind."

Bertrand shrugged. "I am more than aware of his plans for our kind."

"And you're going to stand by and let him get on with it and succeed." Ingrid concluded dangerously. "Well I am not."

"I never said that," Bertrand contradicted. "I plan on manipulating him into seeing the darkness as it were. That is in a way what I'm training him to do."

"Ah," Ingrid realised. "So you aren't as much of a wimpire as I thought you were you're planning to manipulate my brother. I should warn you, I may be fine with people playing games with my brother but my father does not, as far as he is concerned he must give permission for Vlad to be manipulated and as for Vlad himself... he has changed in some ways and I cannot even predict what he would do."

"He lets you off." Bertrand noted.

"I'm his sister; he loves me too much to do anything to me." Ingrid told him. "He daren't kill me even though he knows it wouldn't bother anyone if I did go, but it would bother him."

Bertrand knew Vlad loved his sister, but he also knew it worked the other way. "And you don't love him?"

Ingrid snarled briefly. "Of course not."

"If you say so," Bertrand muttered and heard the sound of Vlad storming down the corridor with Erin.

"The half fang is still alive," Bertrand muttered irritably.

Ingrid looked to the door.

Vlad stormed over to Bertrand. "Why did you tell Erin to meet me on the balcony?"

Bertrand looked at Ingrid briefly, two could play at this game, Ingrid blamed Bertrand for the blood thievery and now Bertrand was going to blame Ingrid, and he knew he'd get away with it.

* * *

_Phew, another one done, I'll try and put two up today seeing as this one is short because this episode didn't have many slots to have an outtake._

_I'll be back with a dialogue very soon!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	13. Discovery

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_This is the last outtake without a dialogue now, *sigh* this one should hopefully be good and longer than the last... I really need Vlad and Ingrid here to tell me what to write._

_I plan on getting these outtakes done ASAP... but it's almost Christmas and I have exams in January so I have no idea really how long these will take, but I will try my best to get season 3 done by the end of this year._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Discovery - based between episodes 6 and 7 of season 3

* * *

"Bats," Vlad cursed as he peeked into the training room for the first time since earlier that day, looking for Bertrand. Inside he could see everything was as normal – just no Bertrand, everything but the Praedictum Impaver which was leaking light out of its pages.

Vlad sped over to the book taking it into his hands.

"What... are you doing?" Vlad muttered to the book, knowing it couldn't answer but still...

Vlad sighed placing the book back down and focussed on it, trying to open it again, one finger, two, three, and four... then it sealed again with a snap, like a mouse trap.

"Gah," Vlad complained slumping on the oak stump, after a minute Vlad calmed and place his head on his arms his face inches from the book. "How am I meant to know what the light means when I cannot open you?"

Vlad knew again the book wouldn't answer, but sometimes it felt like the book was a person, an evil person trying to wind him up by not opening, restricting him, stopping him from obtaining his destiny and most importantly stopping him from obtaining peace.

Vlad shook his head letting his dark hair fall out of its usually neat position. "Blood and garlic, this is frustrating." Vlad ran a hand through his hair as he stood up straight and looked around to ensure no one, particularly Ingrid was listening in. Last thing he needed anyone to think that not only was he a good Chosen One but an insane good Chosen One, he just couldn't be bothered to handle the stress of the reaction the others would have to hearing him talk to himself and the book.

* * *

Vlad sighed seeing that the book was still radiating light at regular intervals, humming as it did so. The humming was almost silent, only vampires would be able to pick it up...

"Bertrand!" Vlad yelled turning around. "You need to see this,"

Bertrand was still irritated at Vlad over saving Erin, but once he saw what had happened the book as he sped into the room his irritation was completely forgotten.

"What did you do?" Bertrand demanded speeding over to the book looking at it carefully to see if it was damaged. Vlad scowled at him from the other side of the stump.

"I didn't do anything!" Vlad protested. "I was looking for you, and found the book like this. I tried opening it again hoping it would stop it but didn't open and didn't stop."

Vlad knew he sounded like a wining child, but he wasn't going to let the blame be placed on his shoulders, he was cracking under the pressure as it was.

Bertrand could see Vlad was being honest and faked a sigh. "It has never done this before."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I realised that... but listen..."

Bertrand didn't understand what Vlad was getting at. "What are you talking about?"

"Shush," Vlad hissed and Bertrand then heard the humming.

"Garlic," Bertrand cursed, realising it was a homing signal. "This isn't good."

"Explain," Vlad demanded authoritively.

"We need to talk to the others," Bertrand sped off to wake the Count.

* * *

Vlad immediately heard the commotion of everyone being woken up and rolled his eyes, no one was going to take - whatever news this was – well, Vlad knew that much.

"What has happened to the book?" Vlad heard as his father sped next to him.

"Don't ask me," Vlad shrugged. "It's just sat there humming and glowing."

The Count sighed; he had hoped Vlad had some explanation so he wouldn't have to rely on Bertrand to explain.

"Whatever it's doing, it's aimed at vampires," Vlad said. "The humming is too low to be heard by breathers, only vampires would be able to hear it."

The Count nodded, glad Vlad could come up with something.

"I want everyone in the throne room in two minutes." The Count ordered and sped off with a whoosh.

* * *

Vlad sighed and looked over to the book fiddling with the fingers and noticed... there was part of a finger missing.

That had to be it; it had to be why the book was acting strange... and why Vlad couldn't open it.

* * *

_Okay, that wasn't as long as I was praying but it wasn't too bad..._

_I may add another outtake today! YAY!_

_That means only one thing people... and if you know me well and you know episode 7 well you will know what I'm yammering about._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	14. Indecision

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I've been a bad girl, I'm sorry. You haven't had a dialogue for ages but I wanted season 4 out of the way before I had a discussion with..._

_Bad Vlad: Me! Why did you kidnap me?! *snarls*_

_Me: *sighs* Be nice. HyaHya let me borrow you. *giggles*_

_Note when I say "Vlad" in this dialogue I mean Bad Vlad, there is a major difference._

_Vlad: You don't have the right to do this to me, no matter whose permission you have, and I'm not NICE, I'm EVIL, get over it!_

_Me: Blah, blah, blah. *rolls eyes* I'm sure we'll be fine; after all I like you just as much as your other half. So I think we'll get along famously. So are you going to do the disclaimer for me or am I going to get a stake out? *pokes around in draws looking for any spare stakes*_

_Vlad: You're evil._

_Me: I'll take that as a compliment seeing as its coming from you._

_Vlad: *shrugs* Whatever, and this mischievous breather definitely doesn't own me! Thank evilness for that!_

_Me: And I don't own Young Dracula, don't forget that!_

* * *

_P.S. thanks for the response on the sneak peek for Season 4 outtakes, it's only a one shot though guys sorry, despite the number of outtakes for that episode spinning in my head!_

* * *

Indecision – based during episode 7 of season 3

* * *

"It's like looking into a mirror," Vlad's reflection told Vlad. "Isn't it Vlad?" He laughed evilly.

Vlad mentally winced. "I thought I'd gotten out of this,"

"You don't get rid of me that easily," his reflection told him smugly. "As if I'd give up on getting my hands on real power."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "'Real power' I thought you were the one that was supposed to be 'the powerful one'." Vlad quoted Ingrid's evil reflection making his own reflection hiss and then laugh again.

"Our sister is pathetic to even think that, of course I know you're powerful. It's just I'm more powerful than you." He smirked. "Without me you cannot enforce the peaceful cooperation law you want so badly."

Vlad blinked. "How do you know about that?"

The bad Vlad laughed again, actually amused by this. "Vladdy, Vladdy, Vladdy, I'm your reflection, I know everything you know. Because I am you, I'm as much Vladimir Dracula as you are, but I'm just a better and more evil vampire than you will ever be."

"That's fine by me," Vlad told him. "I don't want to be evil."

"You have no say in that matter," the evil Vlad hissed. "We have to be as one, we cannot survive without the other, and we cannot have our destiny without each other."

"I've managed so far." Vlad contradicted.

"You cannot leave though," his reflection corrected. "You're trapped until we merge..."

Vlad sighed, there was no way out unless, Vlad looked at his reflection, something he hadn't seen in so long... but he knew that face, his reflection had a plan.

"What do you want?" Vlad demanded. "And don't lie because I can see you're up to something."

The evil reflection cackled darkly. "Correct my dear Vladdy. We could work together."

"You and me," Vlad said slightly disgusted at the idea.

"I don't like it either but it is the only way we can both get what we want." Bad Vlad told him persuasively giving a dark mischievous smile. "We could take over like that." He snapped his fingers. "No vampire could stand in our way, we could rewrite ever rule in the book so it is full of our rules only."

Vlad looked down slightly tempted.

"And as for your breather girlfriend..." Bad Vlad smiled.

"You don't touch her," Vlad snarled.

"I wasn't going to suggest that." He chuckled. "You want her; I can give her to you. You don't have to bite her, I can do that for you, and she'll be bound to us forever."

"I don't want Erin's will taking away from her," Vlad snapped. "I care about her just the way she is, she doesn't need to be a vampire for me to like her."

"Obviously," Bad Vlad sighed. "Seeing as you forgave her... you cannot be with her forever if she remains a breather. You know that."

"So," Vlad dared his reflection to challenge him, beginning to lose his temper. "Maybe I prefer her to stay as a breather. She wouldn't be the same as a vampire; half fangs are nothing like how they were as breathers. We both know that, we both know the stories."

* * *

The stories all told to be careful around half fangs, it was why they were so rare, most vampire just drained their victims, they didn't make half fangs just to their rebellious and wild nature, they only obeyed those who created them, they didn't understand anything... in a way they were more evil than their creators.

* * *

"So, she'll be evil, I'm sure we can handle her." The evil reflection said arrogantly. "The more evil the better as far as I'm concerned."

Vlad glanced at his reflection feeling indecision filter through him. He needed his reflection; he knew that much but what his reflection was suggesting... he wasn't willing to do it.

Vlad stared at his reflection decided and saw the evil smirk spread across his evil reflections lips.

"You're lying," Vlad realised. "You don't want to help me at all; you just want my body so you can take over and do what you want!"

Bad Vlad laughed. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're not weak as people think." Vlad stepped back. "This could get interesting..."

Bad Vlad made a strike at Vlad first; Vlad was surprised at how equal a footing they had against each other, and managed to push his reflection away from him.

"Just stay away from me!" Vlad yelled.

* * *

Vlad didn't realise what a fatal mistake he had made when trying to estimate his reflection or rather reflections. When Vlad realised what he had done and that he was going to lose, he gave up and thought...

_I'm sorry_

He didn't realise his own strength and let his reflection take other, he thought it was all over, he'd never get the peace he wanted. He ended up watching his reflection charge out of the mirror from inside his own head, seeing it through his own eyes but not able to move like he was tied in his own mind with argentalium chains.

* * *

_Me: That's kind of sad... poor Vlad..._

_Vlad: I am in the room, and don't show sympathy for my other side._

_Me: Or what you'll bite me. Ha, please!_

_Vlad: You're ridiculous, I don't get why I haven't bitten you yet._

_Me: *teasingly* You just don't want blood from anyone as nice as me!_

_Vlad: Maybe... by the way how much longer are you holding me here._

_Me: Until your other side makes a show in the series._

_Vlad: Fang-tastic, I'm stuck with a breather for another two outtakes!_

_Me: Yep! Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	15. Who Are You?

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: Okay... time for another outtake about Bad Vlad again!_

_Bad Vlad: Why do you all refer to me as 'Bad Vlad' it's very irritating!? *scowls*_

_Me: Because you're the 'bad' version of Vlad. *rolls eyes* You're not the Vlad we've known since series one._

_Vlad: *irritated* State the obvious why don't you!_

_Me: Hey! You asked the question, and put your fangs away! I'm not in the mood for a breather-vampire fight._

_Vlad: You're too bossy for your own good breather._

_Me: *coughing* Says the Chosen One._

_Vlad: Shut up._

_Me: *sniggering* Just do the disclaimer; please._

_Vlad: Fine, she doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you and don't call me 'she'! I have a name!_

* * *

Who are you? – based between episodes 7 ad 8 of season 3

* * *

Vlad darkly laughed showing how evil he had become to the others, after he had let it clear he turned around to still see Ramanga kneeling on the floor.

"Are you still here?" Vlad demanded. Ramanga looked up seeing the look of loathing on Vlad's face and sped out of the room before he could be turned to dust.

Vlad looked up from beneath his eyelashes, a dark smirk on his lips.

"Playtime," he murmured to himself and sped out of the room looking for something exciting and evil to do.

* * *

Vlad sped straight to the throne room hungrily eying the Dracula throne, with exaggerated slowness he walked to the throne and stood on the platform holding the throne. Still slowly, he ran a hand across the armrest, thinking how the throne would be his soon if he had his way; and he would have his way, no one could stop him.

"Vladdy," Vlad heard his father behind him and lightning fast removed his hand from the throne and sped to face his father.

"What?" he demanded.

The Count raised his eyes at his son's attitude, Vlad had always had a bad temper since he had become a vampire but this Vlad was not the Vladdy he knew.

"What's got your fangs in a knot?" The Count asked amused. "I've never seen you like this before."

Vlad shrugged running a hand across the table uncaringly. "Take a guess, father."

The Count looked at his son carefully, he could see every change, not just in attitude, but how he had changed his hair to the opposite side, how he seemed to be dressed to be more the perfect handsome than the messy handsome his son usually went for.

"You're not my Vladdy," the Count realised.

Vlad leaned away from his father now at the other end of the long table. "I'm offended, if anything I'm more _your_ Vlad than he ever was."

The Count blinked. "Meaning?"

Vlad grinned showing his fangs. "I'm evil. I'm the son you want and you know it. I'll prove I am who I say I am, you just watch me."

With that Vlad sped out of the room leaving a dark airy laugh behind him.

The Count slowly shrugged and sped onto his throne, he decided to leave his Vladdy to it, and cause destruction without him, for now.

* * *

Vlad's next target happened to be his other side's girlfriend.

"Erin," Vlad plastered a fake smile on his face as he entered Erin's room to see her curled up in her coffin looking like she was going to cry.

"What do you want?" Erin mumbled.

"No, it's what you want I'm worried about," Vlad leaned in putting a hand on her face and brushing her blonde hair aside, he could feel the heat in her cheeks, it made him hungry.

"You're not Vlad," Erin said looking at Vlad carefully.

"Yes, I am, you know I am." Vlad contradicted trying to keep her on side; after all he may just change her if she was lucky. He just was going to leave the biting until the school children got here.

Erin shook her head. "I don't believe you," Erin pulled away.

Vlad sighed impatiently. "Fine," he briefly kissed her on the lips which she responded softly and then Vlad pulled away resisting the urge to bite her – there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't bite her eventually. "Goodnight kiss," Vlad teased flirtatiously, winked and sped out leaving Erin so tired she fell asleep without nightmares.

* * *

Vlad arrogantly stormed through the corridor to the training room.

"Bertrand," Vlad addressed Bertrand calmly who was sat in the corner reading up on shapeshifting.

Vlad looked at the Praedictum Impaver with loathing. "Stupid book."

Bertrand sped over to him hearing his complaint. "Vlad?"

"So much for my destiny, looks like I'm going to have to improvise..." Vlad snarled, half to himself.

Bertrand raised his eyebrows. "You're Vlad's reflection." Vlad looked up to him with a dark smirk and clapped mockingly.

"Finally," Vlad breathed, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Someone has figured it out." Then Vlad turned serious. "You better be as loyal to me as you were to him."

Bertrand looked at Vlad carefully. "Of course, you're the Chosen One as well, how could I not be loyal to you?"

Vlad smirked. "Good, then do me a favour..."

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on my family for me, I have a feeling they aren't going to like me much, and it may get a little... _messy_." Vlad knew Bertrand understood what he meant by messy; it meant a mess of ash piles of vampire remains.

Bertrand nodded. "I understand. I will keep an eye on them. May I ask what you will be doing?"

"Just causing chaos, and biting as many people as I can get my fangs on." Vlad stated casually and Bertrand raised his eyebrows slightly amused.

"Alright," Bertrand stated.

Vlad gave him a dark smile. "You won't regret this Bertrand." Vlad told him and sped out of the room.

* * *

_Now only one more person to threaten_, Vlad thought darkly and winced when his other side mentally poked him. Even though the good version of Vlad had 'given up' that side of him was trying to stop his evil reflection from going too far.

Ingrid was outside Vlad's room glowering at him.

"Where the bats have you been?" she demanded.

"None of your business," Vlad stated darkly and tried to get into his room but Ingrid sped blocking his way.

"You disappeared." Ingrid snarled. "You should have stayed that way."

"Whatever you say, sis," Vlad snorted. "I was busy, dealing with myself."

"Yourself?" Ingrid's eyes widened.

Vlad stepped closer to her, baring his fangs and eyes going bright red. "Hello sister. You want the streets to run red with blood? I'm going to do it in your place."

Ingrid gasped and sped out of his way.

Vlad laughed loudly. "Oh, today is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

_Me: Yeuch... fun, for you. Not the rest of your family!_

_Vlad: Hold up, didn't you enjoy watching episode 8?_

_Me: *blushing* Shut up, before I unleash my newfound dark powers on you!_

_Vlad: Newfound dark powers? What?_

_Me: I've been reading up on dark magic so I can prevent being bitten. *sniggers* I may not be as powerful as you but its daytime so... no biting otherwise telekinesis time!_

_Vlad: Umm. *points out of window* It's raining! How can I be dust out there?_

_Me: Whatever. *rolls eyes* Happy Christmas Eve everyone, I may update tomorrow as a Christmas treat it depends! Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	16. Plotting

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: Quite a bit has changed since I last updated..._

_Bad Vlad: To put it lightly._

_Me: Oi! Don't start!_

_Vlad: I'm so scared *rolls eyes*. Okay, Miss Know It All... Explain._

_Me: Fine, basically I had a little accident in the vampire world... and I had two exams! Two dreadful... okay that's an overstatement one wasn't too bad at all but the other... well...whoops._

_Vlad: When you say whoops you mean it didn't go well I take it._

_Me: Well I haven't got my results have I? So I don't know yet, doesn't matter too much, it was a resit after all... anyway this will be the last time I'll be with Vlad's evil side then I get the new Vlad back!_

_Vlad: I am both touched and insulted by that._

_Me: Blah, blah... I knew what I wanted to put in this outtake for ages but problem was fitting it into the actual episode._

_Vlad: Huh? I just told you what happened. How can you have problems fitting it in?_

_Me: None of your business. Anyhow disclaimer, please._

_Vlad: C doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you!_

* * *

Plotting – based during episode 8 of season 3

* * *

Every member person in the school of Garside Grange had no idea what Vladimir Dracula was capable of, not anymore, Bertrand and Erin both made good educated guesses but now they were way off the mark... not just about his power, but about his state of mind as well.

Vlad was determined to cause mayhem for a day or two... or a week maybe. He wanted to demonstrate to everyone who was in charge and no one could stop him.

Of course this wasn't the full scale of Vlad's plan.

Of course not, after all Vlad had a natural talent for coming up with smart plans to manipulate, trick etc into getting his way; now to put all those previous practise runs into the real world.

Vlad thought through his plan his feet placed on a stool while sat on his father's throne knowing he was sleeping soundly in his coffin.

The plan was simple enough, extinguish anyone who tried to overthrow him, that included ramjanga who Vlad knew had only listened to him because he was so terrified, as soon as he got back to Transylvania he would start his own scheming like all most of the council members and slayers Vlad knew that were plotting against him. So if that meant killing his family, then so be it; naturally this irritating good side within was disgusted by the whole plan but he didn't matter.

"Vlad." Bertrand clicked his fingers at Vlad making him come out of his thoughts, who then scowled at his tutor. "Do you mind?"

Bertrand raised his eyebrows at his student's attitude, he'd never seen Vlad like this, of course he knew why Vlad was acting like this... sort of.

"What are you up to?"

Vlad got up from the throne glaring. "Thinking."

Bertrand suppressed a smile; even this Vlad had taken in his lessons on strategy.

Vlad's eyes then snapped to the school, i was halfway through first lesson, a chance to cause trouble. "Now it's time to take action."

With that Vlad sped out leaving a amused but confused Bertrand behind who decided to inform the Count of the fact Vlad was going to cause chaos.

"Vlad!" Bertrand yelled as Vlad headed out of the manor part of the school and into the "school" part.

Vlad span round, looking irritated, Bertrand understood how he felt, a breather had slipped through his fangs obviously, that could be very frustrating.

"What?" Vlad demanded.

"You cannot go round doing this, Ingrid plans on staking you."

"And," Vlad said dismissively. "Come on Bertrand. Did you honestly think I'd panic at the thought of my sister with a stake. She's a backstabbing traitorous witch, just like our mother. One wrong mve and she's dust, she just doesn't realise that."

"You can't dust Ingrid, even with your power she's too powerful to be taken down with a snap of your fingers Vlad." Bertrand told him fiercely. "I thought you cared about your family."

"He did," Vlad correctly. "If my so called family are going to stand in my way then they are going to face the consequences, which I might add that they deserve after what they put us through."

"Did you say 'us'?" Bertrand frowned surprised that the evil reflection was in fact affected by the other Vlad.

"So? He hasn't ever been able to get revenge on them for the way they treated him, the expectation, and the cruelty. Regardless of whether we are vampires, what we've been put through, no one should go through, in particular the Chosen One. But we have and I want payback, stand in my way all you like Bertrand, but I can dust anyone before they can say 'garlic'. You're outnumbered at least one thousand to one, tutor or not, I won't hesitate to dust you with the rest of my family." Vlad took a step to the side to step around his tutor that was blocking his way.

"What about Erin?" Bertrand asked. "Are you going to dust her?"

Vlad smirked knowingly. "Oh I have something else in mind for my precious little half fang."

"You don't own her Vlad." Bertrand informed him. "You never will."

"We'll see," Vlad sped out of the way and to the stairs.

"You know," Vlad's reflection mused looking at the good side of himself lit by the light given off by the blood mirror. "You're better off giving up, whether you win or not won't matter... you're going to need my power and my plan in order for you to get your supposed peace."

Vlad shook his head at his reflection. "You're plan is lame. It'll never work, it's too evil."

"Really?" the dark side smirked. "Don't be too sure Vladdy, I have the feeling that there will be a lot of vampire and breather blood spilt in order for your little truce to become reality. So you really think vampires with stop biting because a powerful vampire says so?" He snorted. "I think not, you see Vladdy, you'll fall to drinking human blood eventually, and you'll have to dust people, like it or not. You're going to have to live with me. Give up, you'll lose anyway."

"Never," Vlad scowled. "Not in a million years."

"Even if it means your precious girlfriend," the evil Vlad said an evil glint of hunger in his eyes. "Bute her now and you'll get your way, delay... and you'll lose her."

"I'll never lose Erin, I won't let it happen."

"Because you love her," the reflection shook his head. "In love with a breather, we're the Chosen One, do you realise how pathetic it sounds! We don't need anyone."

"No, I don't," Vlad agreed. "I don't need you, I don't need help. Erin doesn't have to help me but she chooses to, you're right I love her, that's the difference between us... your fuelled by negativity, I guess that's why you need us and if you win completely vampires go mad for power and evilness."

"You make out like it's a bad thing,"

"Because it is, and because of that, I have to win," Vlad resumed fighting his reflection. "I don't need your plan."

* * *

_Me: This is meant to be ironic._

_Vlad: Yep I knew all along what was going to happen it's just I couldn't share it with the other Vlad, it's why he never knew what I meant until after him and Erin... well you know._

_Me: Yep I do, and I'm hoping the audience know too._

_Vlad: Well, you're going to get rid of me now... can't I cause a little more chaos... please?_

_Me: Sorry, but no, Ingrid and Erin are in the next one._

_Vlad: Are you going to talk to Erin?_

_Me: Nope, she'll be risking her unlife if she tried to get in a mile radius of me._

_Vlad: *laughs*_

_Me: Thank you for reading and please review, I'll try and update ASAP but I have coursework to work on and a piece of work I was set months ago that's only part done. So it may be a week or so before I'm back because then I have the holidays! YAY!_

_C_

_xx_


	17. State Of Mind

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: Huzzah for late nights! I'm staying up... sort of to do this... so I may, possibly start updating daily, but they won't be massive updates and it may only last until the end of the season because I need to rewatch season 4 before writing the next outtake; so only 10 more to write after this so just over a week, I may try and do two updates a day over the weekend but no guarantees._

_Ingrid: Can you be quiet for more than a minute!_

_Me: Um, no not really unless it's in exams or lessons or I'm on my own..._

_Ingrid: You talk too much._

_Me: I think you've made that clear._

_Ingrid: Why have you dragged me here anyway, surely you want Erin here as well._

_Me: What so I can slip garlic into her next victim maybe?_

_Ingrid: Not a bad idea..._

_Me: *rolling eyes* No one even knows where she is, and anyway after what's she's put you all though, I don't want her here so moving on..._

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me – thank evilness – and Young Dracula!_

_Me: thank you!_

* * *

State Of Mind – based between episodes 8 and 9 of season 3

* * *

Ingrid had been rocking back and forth in her coffin all night, her face was tearstained, covered with marks from dried mascara that wasn't waterproof, her lipstick was smudged and fading, her eyes dead unable to shred tears anymore.

Wolfie had tried unsuccessfully to cheer her up, but she seemed out of the world no longer existing.

Ingrid couldn't see the point in living, she had tried and failed to kill her brother, she needed that boost. She needed it so she could rule.

She lost though, because of her own mistake.

She should have known better, she knew Vlad was more powerful than her, but in her overconfidence she forgot she was facing a Dracula, her own brother, a brother that had in his seventeen years had learnt to predict her, especially when she was planning to hurt him.

Now her opportunity for power was gone, the book was empty and Vlad was gone, the family was empty without him, not just because he was the Chosen One, but because he was the glue that held the family together, the one that made people talk, even though they fought, at least they talked.

Usually Ingrid would be delighted at her brother's disappearance, but as Ingrid mentally floated in her mind she knew he was alive, his reflection might win and come back and finish the job.

There was no doubt now, she couldn't win against her brother, which meant she had no one to fight against, no inspiration, nothing to target for, there was just nothing.

Blood meant nothing; it was something that kept her living nothing more.

Everything, it meant nothing. Not to Ingrid anyway.

Erin like Ingrid would have not so long ago have been delighted at the opportunity presented before her.

She could slay the Dracula's, they were torn, fractured. They were weak without Vlad to hold them together.

Erin knew that would make no difference though, and she could see how genuinely heartbroken the Count was, and how depressed Ingrid had became; all this because of one person.

One special person... her boyfriend she reminded herself. Erin had refused to think of him that way before, it all due to the slayer's propaganda, but now he was gone, she knew how she felt, for the most part. She didn't know if it was love quite yet, but she knew it was strong.

She wanted to leave, not for Ryan, or for the Dracula's but for Vlad, to see if she could find him and help him, but every time she tried she heard Vlad's words telling her to stay outside because it was too dangerous and how he promised to protect her. She knew Vlad would never forgive himself if Erin found him, he would put the blame on himself because he would be the danger to her; not the rest of the Dracula family for once.

Erin shook her head slightly looking around Vlad's room a tar falling down her cheek, she was quick to brush it away and leave the room; there were no many memories in the room.

Erin slid down against her down eyes closed; she didn't know what to do. Everyone was torn, broken; only Vlad could fix it. But she felt she had to help them, the Dracula's were the most evil clan of all vampires if they could be prevented from biting then the others would follow suit, there would finally be the peace Erin wanted...

But then there was Ryan, it was obvious to Erin now that the Dracula's didn't know about a cure, her last hope had been with the book, but it had been blank. She stayed for Vlad but he was gone too.

All she could do now was be a kind sister, go back to her brother, tell him that she'd failed and use the information Vlad had told her about the transformation to try and make the transformation for Ryan as painless as possible.

Ingrid peeked in on Erin seeing she was actually doing something, leaving her to her own devices Ingrid decided to take a walk.

The sun was rising and Ingrid sped to the arch and stuck out her arm into the sunlight.

Her hand smoked, burnt, it hurt but Ingrid seemed numb to the pain, a memory flashing back to her...

* * *

**Even as she span from a result of Vlad's powers it didn't prevent the burning, in a way it made it worse; she was more exposed.**

**As she fell on her back she felt the smoke leak from her skin, her whole body screamed in agony, she tried to get into the shadow but the sun was too bright, driving her to her death, sucking her in like a black hole, burning away her essence.**

**How could she possibly fight this?**

**Ingrid began to sob, the pain still there but at the back of her mind as she sank into the darkness, the dumbness, the isolated part that kept her alive but dead.**

* * *

Ingrid pulled her hand away before it could become ash, she studied her arm in silent looking at the paleness of her skin, how it no longer had its moon like glow, how it was just there, white still and dead. Kind of like her.

Ingrid shook her head slowly, she'd live for now, but if it went too far then... she might decide to be with Will, the one person who cared about her.

Ingrid smiled sadly turning away from the sunlight to go to sleep in her coffin, she knew that horrific nightmares would follow her tonight.

* * *

_Me: Not the easiest thing to write and not the longest, I'll tell you!_

_Ingrid: I was NOT that depressed._

_Me: Well it's my interpretation, deal with it. Anyway thank you for reading remember to review and the next update should be same time tomorrow as long as I come up with a good idea for the outtake._

_C_

_xx_


	18. Pretences

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes.

* * *

_Me: Three nights in a row and I'm hoping to get another one done tonight!_

_Ingrid: Oh does that mean my dear brother will be here?_

_Me: It most certainly does! Yay, Vlad'll be back!_

_Ingrid: you show far too much enthusiasm about my brother. *frowns*_

_Me: Blah, blah, blah. I have lots of work to do over the weekend though I may update Premature... not sure yet... so I can only write at night because during the day I have coursework etc to do._

_Ingrid: Isn't that your fault? You chose the subject._

_Me: It ain't the subject Ingrid, it's just the fact I promised my teacher another draft *winces* when others haven't even done a first. I just want it out of the way so I can revise._

_Ingrid: I don't know why you even bother._

_Me: To get into a university, bat brain._

_Ingrid: *dangerously* You did not just call me bat brain?!_

_Me: Can you just do the disclaimer? Preferably before you try to bite me._

_Ingrid: *rolling eyes* Fine, C doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you! Now, I think I'll get out of here. *speeds out*_

* * *

Pretences – based during episode 9 of season 3

* * *

Ingrid didn't like breathers, that Ingrid in her six years of pretending to be one of them, she had made that completely plain. Only Will had been the exception to that rule.

Just because there had been one exception and Ingrid was now in a depressed state it didn't mean that she had a change of heart and began to like breathers and it most certainly didn't mean she liked haven't to talk to someone about herself.

Ingrid intentionally kept herself isolated; not letting anyone past her boundaries, only Will and Vlad had managed to see through her pretences.

"Talking" with Joan was like have her brain probed, she felt violated mentally, no one could understand her, no matter what they had been through, and especially not a breather!

Ingrid kept her head down only reluctantly answering the probing questions that made her question herself.

It was horrible, yet insightful, still Ingrid didn't like it.

The breather in front of her was a total stranger, one that Ingrid would usually drain in a second but she'd gone soft, she couldn't do any of it anymore.

This "therapy" wasn't helping her at all; it just sent her deeper into the darkness, a darkness which she would never emerge.

After an hour Ingrid didn't know if she wanted to rip a breather's head off, or just run away.

It was just getting worse, and yet the old Ingrid was coming back, stronger than ever.

Just like with her reflection, she couldn't stay this way she knew that, she began to ignore the breather's words, her mind full of schemes and plans.

Plans to kill her father...

Vlad was gone, she could get the throne. She had to act fast, or all would be lost in a very short time.

Ingrid let a smile spread across her face as she knew the darkness made her stronger, more evil. What was the point in denying it?

Mentally Ingrid began to yawn at the therapy treatment and when it came to the conclusion Ingrid wanted to half laugh and half cry, the assessment was so far off the mark.

This simple breather had actually made her question herself... her Ingrid Dracula, the "Queen of darkness" as she thought herself.

When Ingrid stated about saving Joan's life she was being half sarcastic, she had irritated her beyond reason but had brought her back, nevertheless, she most certainly didn't owe her sanity to a breather.

Ingrid walked away heading ti the training room to see if the book might finally open at will and show its secrets to her.

* * *

_Me: I knew that would be short, I just can't put it into words correctly, I may after I have finished all my outtakes come back to this and fix it, but that's a while off yet._

_Ingrid: You need to stop talking._

_Me: Yeah whatever. Thank you for reading and please review. Next outtake will be up tomorrow but I will be writing it today. See ya!_

_C_

_xx_


	19. Replacement

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: Vlad's back!_

_Vlad: Yep, I am._

_Me: Ohhh..._

_Ingrid: What's got your fangs in a knot?_

_Me: I forgot to add lines to my latest outtake... I'll fix that in the morning. *shakes head* Anyway I've got the two Dracula's with me... yeeck! It's like back in seasons 2 and 1 again!_

_Vlad: *teasingly* Please don't remind me!_

_Ingrid: Yeah, we were stuck with you for ages!_

_Me: It's not my fault it took so long... okay it is but I had exams cut me a break... season 2 didn't take as long, oh and FYI this should be done in a week now I have eight left after this one!_

_Vlad: Then onto season 4._

_Me: Yep, and then I'll add extra's whenever I can but then it will be done and I'll focus on the Eternal Immortality series and the second part of my Love duo. So... disclaimer please._

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me!_

_Vlad: Or me! Or Young Dracula!_

* * *

Replacement – based between episodes 9 and 10 of Season 3

* * *

Vlad glanced at Garside Grange School; he was stood on a tree having just taken human form. He looked at the distinct but distant image of the school feeling a faint twitch of nervousness.

Vlad knew he was not the same Vladimir Dracula he had been before he went through the Blood Mirror, but he also knew he was not the same Vlad's that had emerged from the Blood Mirror and took him over. He was different, he wasn't evil but he knew he wasn't the incarnation of goodness he had hoped to be, part of him would always be dark, he'd just have to control it and use it for his own gain.

A gain that would lead to peaceful co-existence between vampires and breathers... oh so Vlad hoped.

He knew well the slayers were a threat and if necessary they needed to be eliminated, after all they had spent the last week hunting him, catching traces of him here or there; it was only in the past two days when he'd fully merged that he'd managed to throw them off completely... either that or they'd given up... or found out where he lived.

Vlad shook his head, he couldn't think negatively, he was going to be a leader, he had to stand his ground, not run away, no matter what the Dracula tradition was.

Vlad easily jumped down from the tree landing softly on the ground hearing the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. He didn't let that disturb him and walked through the forest, completely at ease. Even if there were werewolves in this forest Vlad wouldn't have been too bothered. He was not going to be taken by some hungry wolf.

Vlad didn't rush to the school, he took his time, partly due to nerves and partly because he wanted to sneak in unannounced. The last thing Vlad needed right now was for his father to see him coming and throw a party as he came in.

He had timed his entrance perfectly, the Count was out hunting, Ingrid was sleeping as was Erin and Wolfie, Bertrand was training and Renfield was around cleaning.

Vlad easily snuck in, and went straight to his room. He looked around the room, it looked exactly the same; obviously it had been kept clean, there was no dust, everything was almost exactly how he left it, except there was no chairs to fang cuff anyone to.

Smiling fleetingly; his eyes flickered briefly to his wardrobe, glad that his fashion taste had stayed for the most part, exactly the same.

Vlad stepped forward running his fingers along the metal lid of his coffin; he was sorely tempted to get in and sleep his own room, in his own coffin, where he belonged; he couldn't, not quite yet.

Yawning, he left his room smiling slightly and shut the door silently behind him with a snap of his fingers. He took a right and peered into Erin's room.

She was curled up tightly considering she was laid on her back; her hair was for the most part still neat, but she was otherwise fine. Vlad could see that, he hadn't wanted to leave her given that she was a breather but it was the fact she was a breather was why he couldn't let her come. If she had been a half fang then he might have, but being a breather made all the difference in his mind. He'd just hoped she'd be smart enough to keep the secret and be able to keep herself safe without his protection; it seemed she could handle himself.

Vlad grinned to himself knowing the telling off he was going to get for not waking her, but he couldn't do that to her, he loved her and he cared too much to interrupt what precious sleep she got.

Yeah, love... Vlad realised he was in love with Erin, not that he'd say anything, for some reason he couldn't help but feel he was best to keep his feelings quiet especially seeing as people had tried to get her killed on multiple occasions.

He shut her door just as silently and peeked quickly into Ingrid's room to see that her lid was shut and she was sleeping, Vlad couldn't help but let a frown spread across his face, he knew the sunlight had adversely affected her, but he didn't know how because he hadn't been here. Even he couldn;t be in two places at once.

Letting out a fake sigh he carefully trod on the dark floorboards avoiding the spots that croaked and snuck past Renfield unsurprised to see him cleaning the Count's throne with exaggerated care and slowness.

Vlad almost laughed at that and sped down the stairs watching Bertrand out of eyesight, noticing his hits were slightly either too high, or too low.

He sped silently making Bertrand speed round and then so he was behind him in eyesight, Bertrand span round seeing Vlad, his eyes looking briefly like they may pop out of their sockets.

"You're getting sloppy," Vlad informed him, referring to how he easily distracted him and his off hits.

"Vlad?" Bertrand said and allowed himself a slight smile, now he was really going to get plunged into the deep end.

* * *

_Me: Two outtakes in one night, so proud of myself!_

_Vlad: You exaggerate, you know that._

_Me: Yep._

_Ingrid: You know, I don't like people watching me while I'm sleeping!_

_Vlad: *wincing* I was just checking to see if you were okay and I couldn't see you, just your coffin._

_Ingrid: *scowling* I still don't like it, I'm not having to being protective of me like your girlfriend._

_Vlad: Ex girlfriend._

_Me: Will you two give it a rest. Thank you for reading and please review! Next update will be tomorrow. I'll have written it tomorrow so I'll be writing out of context._

_C_

_xx_


	20. Renewal

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I'm hoping to get two outtakes done tonight. I have an idea for the next one but this one I can't be sure what I'm going to put. So it could be excessively long or short. We'll see._

_Vlad: At least you have an idea._

_Ingrid: Don't encourage her!_

_Me: I don't have time for this! Just do the disclaimer please. _

_Vlad: C doesn't own me._

_Ingrid: Or me or Young Dracula._

* * *

Renewal – based during episode 10 of season 3

* * *

Bertrand couldn't help but notice the bad changes in his pupil; Bertrand couldn't read vlad easily but as he and Vlad talked concerning the wars, clans etc Bertrand noticed Vlad was actually taking in what Bertrand was saying, drinking it in, asking questions and pacing as he did so, not something the old Vlad would have done.

Bertrand would have seen it as a sign of weakness if it weren't for the fact it meant that Vlad wasn't willing to sit around thinking anymore, he had to make his move; he was going to take action.

But what choice did the Chosen One have now? Bertrand thought as Vlad drummed on the side of leg while he paced, trying to come up with tactics to keep all the clans under his control, his jacket squealed in protest briefly as Vlad tapped his jeans lightly. Vlad didn't get a choice in all this, he was the Chosen One, he'd accepted that, however reluctantly, but Vlad knew there was a lot more to leading a whole species of blood loving, evil biters than just keeping them tame.

Vlad's eyes flickered to Bertrand surprised to see him smirking slightly.

"What?" Vlad demanded turning to face his tutor, irritation plain on his features. "Spit it out, I have school after this and I don't have the patience to have things hidden from me as well as having an all nighter and all dayer."

Bertrand chuckled. "If you could see yourself you might be disgusted, but you've improved. I'm glad to see that.

"Just because I don't think vampires and breathers can live in peace," Vlad lied smoothly his eyes fixed firmly on Bertrand no hint of a lie in them. "It doesn't mean I still don't have my morals, my reflections may be part of me now but I'm not THAT different."

"You've still matured, you're almost ready to lead, you're not denying you destiny," Bertrand pointed out his eyes flickering across looking at Vlad's face to see any traces of emotion, he found none. Vlad had a complete poker face in place, he looked like the emotionless, evil vampire he should be but Bertrand knew better; he knew Vlad would never be as truly evil as some vampires unless something drastic was done, and considering what Vlad's reflections were like, Bertrand believed Vlad was best left be, he's be a great leader now he was the way he was. "Your father may never say this, but I will, I'm proud of you. You've come very far, and you opened the Praedictum Impaver..."

"Which was empty," Vlad muttered angrily. "All that effort; for flapping nothing."

Bertrand ignored Vlad and continued. "I was worried you never would if I am honest. Yes, it may seem in vain for you, but the challenge of it have increased your powers a thousand fold and meant you are fully merged capable of ruling. Surely, that was worth the effort."

Vlad slid into a seat opposite to Bertrand looking to the ground, thinking through his plans for peace. "I guess so, still I didn't like it."

Bertrand chuckled. "I'm sure the old Grand High Vampire would agree with you, he didn't like having to keep track of things either."

Vlad looked up his eyes lit remembering the ghost he had seen of the Grand High Vampire; despite the Grand High Vampire plotting to execute his father, Vlad harboured a large amount of respect for the old Grand High Vampire, especially since he had realised he was the chosen One and felt what it was like to go through pressures worse than the Grand High Vampire. "You knew him?"

"Yes," Bertrand dismissed and Vlad gave him a dark look telling him he better continue talking. "Seeing that I'm the guardian of the book, the Grand High Vampire paid me visits to check on my progress on finding the Grand High Vampire... in fact in his last one before he was slain, he seemed rather concerned that I hadn't found you. He made out as f he knew who the Chosen One was, but when I asked he refused to speak of it."

Vlad raised his eyebrows a frown spreading across his face. "You think he knew I'm the Chosen One."

Bertrand nodded delicately. "Yes. I'm sure of it. I don't think it was a coincidence that a Dracula slayed him or he died in your castle, so the vampires would have to come to you. Whether he knew he was going to die I am not sure, but I think he knew you were the Chosen One."

Vlad faked a sigh. "I would have made more of an effort to get to know him if he wasn't planning to kill Dad."

"Well, I'm sure the Grand High Vampire had great plans in mind for you,"" Bertrand told him straightening his military attire nervously.

Bertrand was never nervous. "Bertrand?"

Bertrand looked up. "Yes."

"Tell me," he commanded fiercely thunder crackling outside.

Bertrand couldn't help but fake a sigh. "If you tell the Count he'll stake me for sure. In fact you might stake me." Bertrand frowned seeing the surprised look on Vlad's face. "Vlad, the Grand High Vampire knew well you were coming, it was just a matter of time, where I did not know who you were or what you were, I did know the Grand High Vampire wanted to keep the Chosen One, meaning you, on his good side. He has no children, no successor, hence the blood line method used at the ceremony when you stole the crown for yourself." Vlad winced at the memory. "He wanted to raise you as his own. In the hope he wouldn't get slain for the throne and he's get a worthy successor to take the throne while still having his unlife, influence and a level of his power."

"What?!" Vlad gasped. "So you think all this was planned from the get go?"

"When it comes to the Grand High Vampire, anything is possible." Bertrand stated calmly glad Vlad didn't look too angry. The last thing he needed was to face a just merged angry Chosen One.

Vlad shook his head in disbelief. "If he'd done it, I'd have never have forgiven him, or accepted him."

"You would be hungry for revenge and easily twisted." Bertrand said and Vlad scowled. "I apologise Vlad but from what I hear when you were younger you could be twisted and manipulated easier back then than you can be now."

Vlad sighed. "That's true."

"Nevertheless, you should not confine in the Count, Ingrid, Wolfie, Zoltan or even Erin in this. If the Count gets a wiff of what the Grand High Vampire was plotting he will likely stake me, and go and there will be a dust path of all those who knew and a large amount of blood spilled." Bertrand played on Vlad's morals to get his ways and Vlad nodded.

"You're secret's safe with me." Vlad promised.

* * *

_Me: This links to an outtake in season 2 outtakes; if you haven't a clue what I'm on about then I suggest you go back and read it!_

_Vlad: That's a little harsh._

_Me: Well, it's how this will make sense._

_Ingrid: The Grand High Vampire was very devious... I would have let him be a father to me if he killed Dad._

_Vlad: Really?_

_Ingrid: *sighing* Okay... maybe not..._

_Vlad: Knew it!_

_Me: *rolling eyes* Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	21. Broken

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I kind of wrote the last outtake a day too late... and this one is late written too... it won't affect the updates but it will affect my progress. I just hope I can keep this all up!_

_Vlad: If we stay will you be able to?_

_Me: Probably, you are good company so you make it easier._

_Vlad: Thanks._

_Ingrid: I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented by that..._

_Me: I know what this one is about for sure! I came up with it days ago! Only six more outtakes to go after this one! Huzzah!_

_Vlad: C doesn't own me, Ingrid or Young Dracula._

* * *

Broken – based between episodes 10 and 11 of season 3

* * *

Erin felt like she was taking advantage of Vlad right now.

She couldn't help but feel like this as she sat on his lap while he sat on his sofa in his coffin room.

There was one thing she wasn't lying about...

The fact she cared about him, loved him even. Still guilt wallowed through her system, she was betraying the slayers and he brother by getting so involved in the Dracula's and in particular the Chosen One himself, she was betraying Vlad by not telling him what she was...

The thing was she didn't think herself as a slayer. She'd never slain a vampire, and never planned to now, especially seeing as there was another way.

"You alright, Erin?" Vlad asked softly seeing the worried look in her eyes and brushed her fringe aside. She sighed pulling and arm around Vlad's shoulder and leaned him.

"It's nothing," Erin murmured knowing it was vitally important. Right now she wished she really was a proper breather, one that didn't kill and led a normal life, then she truly could be with Vlad... no, she couldn't think of that... but it was all slayer propaganda wasn't it...

Surely, being turned into a vampire couldn't be all that bad... could it.

Vlad pulled away from Erin making her face him proper her eyes glancing into his.

"Erin, no secrets, remember?" Vlad teased lightly running a hand down her arm. "Tell me, please."

Erin sighed, how could she deny him, he may have been the Chosen One but he was too nice and too attractive for his own good. She just couldn't say no to him sometimes, and it was times like those, that she almost slipped.

"I was wondering," Erin admitted half lying. "What's it like to be a vampire?"

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Not expecting that question. What's brought this on?"

"I've been thinking, seeing as I'm playing the part... and I really don't have a clue, and I may need to know for future reference." Erin muttered the last bit and Vlad shook his head rapidly.

"I'll never let that happen to you Erin, there's always a way out, if you getr in that situation. I promise, I'll protect you, I'll get you out of it." Vlad said rashly and Erin smiled at his dedication to her.

"I'd do the same for you," Erin admitted moving to put her hands to place them on Vlad's cooler ones. "I'd take a stake for you," Erin blushed at that and then continued before she could get too embarrassed. "Just tell me."

Vlad sighed. "I told you most of it before... I have to admit being a vampire myself isn't too bad I guess, it's just restricting really. So much so that it's almost unfair, but we are what we are, there is no point in denying it. Still it doesn't mean we have to be evil like Dad and Ingrid believe, we can be good and we can have peace."

Erin smiled at her boyfriend. She loved it when he spoke like that, it made it feel like their relationship could really continue even if Vlad found out the truth.

Erin kissed him on the cheek. "You know, I love you."

Vlad looked at her in shock, this was the first time she had said she loved him. Vlad smiled hugging her whispering back. "I love you too."

Erin winced thinking that Vlad wouldn't love her if he knew the truth... would he.

* * *

_Me: Short but sweet. I really wanted to get into Erin's head before the truth was spoken._

_Ingrid: Why would you want to get in her head?_

_Me: So I can understand, still haven't forgiven her though._

_Vlad: You're not the only one._

_Ingrid: Same here._

_Me: Right. I should be back to my regular ish pattern so daily updates till this is complete from now on! Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	22. Vampircide

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: This isn't being written at night for once! It's morning!_

_Vlad: You're just showing off now._

_Me: Maybe... this chapter is Ingrid orientated... sorry Vlad._

_Vlad: To be honest I'd rather you didn't go into my head for this episode. Considering what happens at the end._

_Ingrid: Such a wimp. Does this mean it's about me and my fang club?_

_Me: I wouldn't call your supposed "vampire ninjas" you fang club Ingrid. So can we please have the disclaimer._

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me, Vlad or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you! And this chapter has been heavily inspired by the songs Freestate, Insight and The Bottom Line by Depeche Mode... so thanks to them as usual!_

* * *

Vampircide – based during episode 11 of season 3

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" Ingrid practically screamed at her 'ninjas'. "We've tried twice and still you haven't slain my beloved brother!"

"He's your brother?" One of the girls asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Ingrid snapped her eyes flaring red. "He's too powerful; he's always been the bane of my existence! It's about time I got rid of him! Yet you still all fail me."

The girls winced at the sound of their mistress' anger. They may not like being vampires yet but the blood loyalty was there not, irreversible, unbeatable. They had to do as Ingrid said.

That was what made what Ingrid was doing so disgraceful.

If Vlad or Erin found out how she was trying to kill Vlad they would be totally disgusted, she was taking away not only the girls lives but their own free will. Which of course was normally accepted, but to use it to attempt vampircide was beyond a thought for vampires.

Vampires didn't kill each other... usually. Of course there were exceptions; these exceptions were usually done by the most evil of vampires most of which ended as dust, only a few getting away with it, usually because they were too powerful to kill or were the Grand High Vampire himself.

Ingrid knew well what she was doing was beyond evil, but she also knew when Vlad became in charge no bad would come of it. Ingrid knew vampires would end up dusted over this, and breathers killed; not that she cared for the latter. But she was not going to allow the vampire world to be ripped apart and destroyed by her baby brother.

She couldn't allow him to have all the power either, because she couldn't help but shake the feeling that Vlad wouldn't change the laws on the treatment of women.

Ingrid may knew her brother well but she underestimated him, Vlad really did care about the laws of how women were treated and wanted them changed but after peace was established. Vlad also could sense that Ingrid was not completely "good"; he'd be a fool to think if she was. It was why he was reluctant to place trust in her, he'd lived with her so long that he knew what she was like for her tricks and schemes.

* * *

"I want you to go after him next," Ingrid pointed to the leader of the former netball team and handed her a UV grenade. "Hide in Vlad's wardrobe. I'll tell you where his room is, and drop this to destroy him. JUST MAKE SURE HE IS IN THE ROOM WHEN YOU DROP IT OTHERWISE HE WILL SURVIVE!"

The girl nodded, looking slightly scared. Out of all the girls in the group, this one had been the most reluctant to accept being a vampire, she was the leader of the group in a way as well, being their former leader. The other girls looked up to her. This girl didn't see the point of using violence... after all maybe this Vladimir Dracula could be reasoned with... she couldn't think that though, Ingrid came first.

The blonde haired girl took the UV grenade reluctantly and sped off to Vlad's room after Ingrid told her where it was and snuck into his wooden wardrobe. She couldn't help but admire Vlad's room before she did so though. Vlad's coffin looked a lot nicer than any coffin she'd seen on TV or otherwise, and his room seemed nice too, like a proper teenagers room. She gave a longing sigh thinking of her own room back at her former home and climbed into the wardrobe mentally debating whether she should do this but the loyalty just overwrote everything.

* * *

Ingrid had intentionally not told the girl about how it would turn her to ash as well as Vlad.

It was the perfect plan; she got rid of the girl who was most likely to oppose her, so Ingrid could have full control over her ninjas, and Vlad got slain without there being any evidence of who slayed him or who created the slayer.

She wouldn't have to stand trial for slaying the Chosen One.

She knew if she was found out she'd face not just death itself but probably torture and humiliation... they may even torture her, turn her into a breather, torture her again, kill her probably by burning her alive and make sure all other vampires saw what happened to traitors like her.

Maybe she shouldn't slay her brother... NO! She had to not just for herself but for all vampirekind, even if she didn't get the top position, any other vampire would be better than her brother.

The girls watched Ingrid nervously seeing the conflict in her eyes and the dark smile spread across her face.

"Go and play the game you were supposed to play, say three of the girls fell sick and that's why they are not here, if no one believes you. Hypnotise them. Don't cheat, you'll have to pose as breathers and then come back here and wait for me." Ingrid ordered.

The girls sped off quickly and Ingrid let herself have a quick laugh and left herself to see whether her brother was dead.

Instead of finding her servant as a slayer who had slain herself and her brother, she discovered another slayer, a girl who she wouldn't have suspected of being a slayer in a year of eternities...

* * *

_Me: That went a bit more into depth than I thought. Aw well, I'm rather proud of it._

_Vlad: you're proud of making Ingrid evil._

_Me: Well she is evil!_

_Ingrid: Why thank you!_

_Vlad: *rolls eyes* Ingrid!_

_Me: Anyhoo, I should have three outtakes written today! So this season should be done soon! Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	23. Trust

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I hate this part of the season! It's so depressing! Episodes 9 to 12 are so depressing, except episode 10, but then that's depressing too because of the whole "We have come back to slay the Dracula's, especially Vlad!" thing! Uhhh HATE THAT! Mina annoys me so much and so does Ingrid in fact... and Erin! Gah!_

_Vlad: Calm down, I'm fine! It's not as if Mina is going to slay me._

_Ingrid: *muttering* I wouldn't put it past her. No wonder Dad's attracted to her._

_Vlad: Not as much as Miss McCauley._

_Ingrid: True._

_Me: *gawping* You're agreeing on something! YAY! Disclaimer, if you please._

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me._

_Vlad: Or me and Young Dracula._

* * *

Trust – based between episodes 11 and 12 of Season 3

* * *

Vlad was curled up in his coffin silently, tears sliding down his face.

He hadn't felt so alone since he'd left Stokely so long ago. He'd left with his father and Renfield and when he got here, it hit him. He was alone, Ingrid was gone, Robin was gone and so was the old Renfield. It was just him and his father; he just couldn't see how he could cope. His father would be intolerable, doting on him every spare second... Vlad shuddered, remembering that feeling. He had adapted though and it hadn't become too bad after Vlad's transformation; in fact Vlad actually liked the whole father son thing, other than the natural vampiric fights they got into.

Now, Vlad wished he could turn back the clock and yes, saved Ingrid but had got rid of her and Erin too, and dusted Bertrand as soon as he opened the book under the pretence his reflection had done it.

He just couldn't stand it. There was no one he could trust. Erin was a slayer which meant she would stake him in the back... he still didn't understand why she hadn't yet. Then Bertrand, he had disobeyed him, tried to slay him and his family, and then tried to slay Ingrid. Of course there was Ingrid, Vlad wanted to believe her facade, but that's what Vlad was worried about, whether it was a facade... was it possible Erin was telling the truth? And then there was the Count... the person who manipulated Vlad at every turn, but Vlad knew out of all the people he had trusted, he was the least likely to slay him. He was his son, his heir, his flesh and blood, and although the Count denied it in front of Vlad, he was excessively proud of heir, proud that he had the Chosen One was his son. That the family of Dracula that had been the highest and most feared clan, which began to fall when it came to respect, had not only got that status back but gave them a higher position.

Vlad knew well that he was being selfish, but right now he didn't care; it had all fallen on top of him like a castle being thrown onto his shoulders, so abruptly with so much weight, Vlad just couldn't handle it. It made him wish that he really could be emotionless; he knew though that becoming emotionless was far from what his people needed from him right now.

Vlad blinked away his tears brushing them aside, his people needed him, he realised. He couldn't sit here moping like a ten year old. He had a truce to negotiate, he had a people to control and keep from destroying themselves. He couldn't afford to be selfish, he had to be selfless; he had to think of those innocent breathers who were being drained and those defenceless vampires who were being slain.

It had to stop.

* * *

Feeling more determined than ever, Vlad climbed out of his coffin grabbing Bertrand's book on Aramaic. He had to do this; he had to reveal the text in the Praedictum Impaver, for his people and for humans everywhere.

Seeing that he couldn't trust the others around him... he knew then, he could trust one person and one only. Himself.

* * *

Zoltan was surprised when he rolled into Vlad's room to find his favourite vampire in the world studying hard. He hadn't spoken to Vlad; he'd been so upset over his reflection throwing him down the stairs.

"Master Vlad?" Zoltan said carefully and Vlad's eyes flicker to the wolf, the old smile briefly flickering across his face reminding Zoltan of the young vampire who arrived in Stokely, stunned by the breather environment so long ago.

"Zoltan," Vlad breathed. "I'm so sorry."

Zoltan rolled to the edge of Vlad's coffin facing Vlad's side and Vlad turned slightly to face his pet hellhound.

"It's not your fault. I know i can be irritating." Zoltan admitted.

Vlad shook his head guiltily. "That's no excuse for what I did."

"I forgive you master," Zoltan said softly. "I want to help you."

Vlad put a hand into Zoltan's head and began stoking him carefully soothing them both, it was something the old Vlad did frequently from the day Vlad found out that stoking felt nice to Zoltan and him both.

"I would like that," Vlad admitted calmly. "But, I'm not sure how much you know about Aramaic."

Zoltan gave a wolf like smile. "I only know the basics of reading it."

"That is all I need." Vlad sighed in relief, he would be glad to have a tutor other than Bertrand.

"Master Vlad, if I may be so bold. But something seems to be bothering you." Zoltan noticed.

"You can still read me well, even though I'm not the same," Vlad almost laughed. "There's no one I can trust Zoltan, literally; Erin, Bertrand, Dad and Ingrid. No one; I have to rely on myself now."

"You'll always have me master," Zoltan promised him.

"I know," he smiled. "Still, I feel like a castle load has been placed on my shoulders and there's no way out."

Zoltan frowned slightly. "Maybe you should write this down."

"Why?"

"Breathers believe in things called diaries, it's a way of revealing all their secrets onto paper, without telling anyone, but it feels to them like they are letting out all their steam so to speak." Zoltan informed Vlad.

"Really, wow," Vlad said. "I knew diaries existed, but I never thought of keeping my own."

"Or a notebook, just write down when something is troubling you," Zoltan suggested.

"I may just do that... thanks Zoltan."

* * *

_Me: I cannot believe how many things I addressed in this single outtake._

_Vlad: You squish things in a lot don't you?_

_Me: Maybe, but I like doing that, revealing reasons for things that aren't mentioned etc._

_Ingrid: Or you're just obsessed._

_Me: No denying that... I know yesterday to you, tomorrow for me, you got two outtakes well, yeah back to daily again. Especially seeing as I'm writing one more outtake today it means I have three left so I'll have this done from my perspective by Tuesday; for you it should be done by... Saturday. Then I may actually put up season 4 outtakes because I feel like I should. Anyway thank you for reading and please remember, REVIEW!_

_C_

_xx_


	24. Defending

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

NOTE: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, the snow caused a lot of problems for me so I'm updating twice today instead!

* * *

_Me: Ingrid's gone off somewhere, but Vlad's still with me... and guess what everyone, this outtake is one of my old Vlad and the Count moments! YAY!_

_Vlad: Seriously! Why?_

_Me: Because I miss writing them and off the top of my head I can think of none for season 4... ohh I've thought of one, bats! I must write this down!_

_Vlad: Why do you obsess around the father son thing?_

_Me: Because I loved those moments in season 1, and I don't really put the Count into my fanfictions enough... especially given in mind a story I have thought of... which will not be coming out until it's complete. So, Vlad, can we have the disclaimer please._

_Vlad: Sure. C doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you, Vlad._

* * *

Defending – based during episode 12 of season 3 (almost at the end of the season!)

* * *

Vlad walked into the room in full leathers, surprising the Count slight, but he dismissed it straightening his cape slightly.

"Alright, let's do this." The Count said determinedly.

Vlad nodded with equal determination. "Dad, you do know, you don't have to do this."

The Count looked over his son, seeing the genuine concern lingering in his eyes. Vladdy did really care about him, despite leaving him for undead once. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't have a good heart that could be warmed, he would have been touched by Vlad and his caring attitude.

"No, Vladdy, I'm coming with you; I'm not going to sit down drinking blood while I know you may get slain; I would never forgive myself if I allowed that to happen." The Count told him fiercly and Vlad smiled slightly.

"It looks like we are going to get that father son, quality vampire time you prattled on about for as long as I can remember," at this the Count couldn't help but chuckle.

"This isn't the scenario I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of hunting the slayers. Not just going in for a nosy." The Count shrugged.

Vlad couldn't help but roll his eyes, rely on his father to count that as a good father son activity. "No biting Dad."

"Okay Vlad," the Count said lamely.

"I'm serious!" Vlad told him. "I'm not having it, no biting, I'm not going to stand by and watch as innocents are forced to lead lives they don't want; now that I would never forgive myself for."

The Count blinked at how his son had used his own words against him and chuckled again. Vladdy sure was a chip off the old fang when manipulating and twisting people to get his way.

"As you wish, your highness," the count teased and Vlad gave a fake sigh and gave his a scathing look.

"I wish you'd stop that, I'm not the Grand High Vampire... yet." Vlad added the last bit for good measure showing he had accepted who and what he was; as well as that he was the Chosen One and would have to lead his people.

"You're still the Chosen One, which demands respect."

"So, does being Count Dracula," Vlad pointed out and the Count chuckled again.

"This reminds me of before... when it was just you and me." The Count reminisced.

"And Renfield, except he wasn't Renfield," Vlad added.

"I do see why you kept the mind wipe on him... he wasn't in the way as much back then," the Count mused and Vlad shrugged not saying that, that wasn't the reason he had not removed the mind wipe sooner than he did.

"Yeah, I kind of miss it too," Vlad admitted it. "I wonder how it would have turned out if Ingrid and Erin hadn't got all involved... things might have just been easier on us."

"Well," the Count placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "We cannot change how things are Vladdy. I think you know that better than anyone." Vlad nodded sadly in agreement. "We all make mistakes. I myself have made some pretty serious ones," the Count admitted thinking guiltily of his dead older brother. "But we must strive over them. I didn't get help with my mistake and problems, and so I want to help you deal with yours."

"So you can get power out of it," Vlad interjected raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe, just a little." The Count admitted. "Nevertheless, you're my son, and I'll stand by you..."

"Thanks Dad," Vlad said touched. "So, shall we go?"

The Count nodded and the pair flew out of the window leaving the school behind.

* * *

_Vlad: Dad'll 'always stand by me'! As if! He ate his words!_

_Me: That he did. Rely on the Count to do something so stupid._

_Vlad: That's my Dad you're talking about..._

_Me: Sorry! Really! It's just some characters irritate me at times._

_Vlad: Even me?_

_Me: Yes, even you. So three outtakes have been written today from my perspective, phew; only three left to write! Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	25. Deja Vu

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I'm hoping to finish my outtakes today, because I actually have time to write one now, and two later on; then of course my acknowledgements._

_Ingrid: Is it really necessary to rush through them like this? I'm sick of seeing these walls!_

_Me: Yes! That way I can get onto season 4 outtakes by half term! And I can write loads over half term! Then I'll be ahead and I won't have to write once I've finished them, and I'll just update them daily until they are done._

_Vlad: Won't you be doing Season 5 outtakes?_

_Me: Yes, true but not until after season 5 is released. Or at least one episode and even then it may be a while before they come out, because I will be at university then and I have no idea how busy I'll be at the end of October so... yeah, anyway, I wasn't going to make an outtake for this point but I decided to go and do something original for me; so, disclaimer please?_

_Vlad: C doesn't own me._

_Ingrid: Or me._

_Vlad and Ingrid: Or Young Dracula!_

_Me: Thank you!_

* * *

Déjà vu – based between episodes 12 and 13 of season 3

* * *

The Count couldn't help but feel the sensation of déjà vu as he sped into his room.

"Renfield, get up here you maggot!" The Count half yelled, half screamed, a layer of panic underlying his voice.

This time it wasn't just his daughter ganging up on himself and Vlad, it was the slayers too; he knew well that Ingrid would let the slayers do her dirty work for her if necessary, and the Count knew when it was time to get out and leave to fight another day, after all the Dracula's weren't really cowards, they just hid until they could cause mass bloodshed.

The Count flickered through his things packing as quickly as his vampire speed would allow him; only one thing made him pause.

A picture; Ingrid had drawn it when she was five, back when Magda had been around a lot more often and they had been in a much better state. The Count had kept it to remind himself of Ingrid; he may have told himself he loathed her but deep down, he knew well he loved her, not that he'd admit that, especially given what she had done to him and Vladdy.

The Count took care with the thick paper which was ragged on the edges and placed it carefully on top of all the pictures Vlad had drawn while he was little.

Renfield then came barging in. "Master,"

"Will you hurry up and help me pack!" The Count told him harshly thunder crackling briefly. "We don't have time to waste, the slayers could be here any moment and you a lingering around like some brain-dead cockroach!"

Renfield stumbled around packing the rest of the stuff.

The count just stood watching too immersed in his own thoughts...

He couldn't hear Vladdy and Ingrid arguing fiercely and felt intensely proud of his son when he stood up to his older sister, and was irritated when Ingrid decided to flee; he knew this mean that a vampire war would come if Vlad didn't sort everything out soon.

He then turned his attention back to his own mind; he couldn't help but think of how this could have been avoided. How could he not have seen through Ingrid's false happiness and optimism, it didn't suit her.

She would always be evil, just as Vlad said; she would be evil, just like the Count himself.

The Count sighed feeling the briefly feeling of guilt for not treating Ingrid the way she deserved, but then focussed back onto fixing this problem by getting out.

* * *

_Me: I know that is mega short but... there is not much time between the episodes to put an outtake._

_Vlad: Yep, all of five minutes._

_Me: Exactly and even then, this overlaps with episode 12 slightly. Anyway, thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	26. Immortality

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: Ahhh this season's outtakes will be done today! NOOOOO!_

_Vlad: C will you STOP quoting people, we have been through this!_

_Me: Aw come on it... ohhhh Mine Turtle!_

_Ingrid: She's at it again!_

_Vlad: Let's get on with the disclaimer before she drives us insane!_

_Ingrid: Agreed._

_Vlad: C here, *pokes me who's distracted* doesn't own me._

_Ingrid: Or me._

_Me: Hello!_

_Vlad and Ingrid: Or Young Dracula!_

_Me: *jumps out of stupor* Oh thank you._

* * *

Immortality? – set during episode 13 of season 3

* * *

No matter how humiliating Vlad may have found after being beaten by Sethius, what scared him more was how he apparently had equal power to him.

Vlad leaned against the wall hearing Sethius plot his unspeakable schemes.

He looked around seeing his fading father, the chest on the floor, his girlfriend watching him and Ryan with worry evident on her face, the slayers eyes wide listening in on Sethius' plan also.

Vlad knew he had to get them all to work together... sure his father may gain his form again but there would be no point unless Vlad could stop Sethius.

Suppressing boiling rage Vlad gave a disgusted look at Sethius and went to the slayers.

"I'm not like Sethius," Vlad began after leaning down to speak to the Van Helsings. "I want humans and vampires to live together in peace."

Vlad saw Jonno turn his head. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Please, listen to me. Remember what I told you five years ago Jonno? When it looked like your dad might die, and then it turned out that almost mine did." Vlad said cautiously. "I was being honest; I would never lie about something like that. I never wanted any of this! But... being the Chosen One has its benefits... yes... we need but. But this is the 21st century! We can set up blood banks to feed vampires all over the world! No biting, no slaying."

"Are you really going to stop Sethius?" Mina asked disbelievingly looking at Sethius with hatred ion her face.

"I'm going to try," Vlad promised. "So, are you with me?"

Mina couldn't see how they had a choice, but Jonno knew Vlad well from their time in Stokely, Vlad was being honest. After his mother nodded in disgruntled and reluctant approval Jonno spoke.

"What do you need us to do?" Jonno asked and Vlad leaned forward.

"I'm hoping to get Bertrand and Ingrid to help, if we all gang up it may just work." Vlad mused.

"And you're Dad?" Jonno asked his eyes flickering to the curled up weakened Count.

"He'll never betray me, not at a time like this, his unlife depends on it, and he knows it." Vlad assured Jonno. "I need you to provide a distraction, come out and make it look like you're going to slay him. He'll hypnotise you instantly, but then he'll be on the school crest and we open the curtains and let the sun catcher so its work. It'll turn him to duct. No vampire, even me can stand that much sunlight."

Jonno frowned. "You do know what you are asking of us?"

"To risk your lives?" Vlad spoke understandingly. "I do, but all of us will be by doing this. We don't have a choice, if we can't stop Sethius now we never will, I won't be able to get him in this position again. We cannot afford to miss this window of opportunity, if he escapes then both humankind and vampirekind are doomed to die."

Jonno nodded. "We'll do it."

Vlad smiled slightly and whispered. "Thank you."

Vlad got up and gave Erin a smile telling her that Vlad had convinced the slayers.

Now for round two...

* * *

"May I borrow Bertrand for a moment?" Vlad asked carefully of Sethius. "It won't take long."

Sethius shrugged uncaringly.

"What do you want Vlad?" Bertrand murmured one they were out of earshot.

Vlad looked Bertrand in the eye. "No, Bertrand. The question is... what do you want?"

Bertrand gave Vlad a puzzled look and he explained.

"You can help him with his master plan and everyone dies... or you can help me." Vlad smirked.

Bertrand blinked. "What did you have in mind?"

"We're going to work together and turn Sethius to dust before he can cause any damage." Vlad said not saying the details to his untrustworthy tutor.

"Isn't that a little drastic for you?"

"Not when it comes to a homicidal maniac." Vlad almost hissed. "Your choice."

"We're in," Bertrand said almost instantly. "I trained you to open the book in the hope of bringing a new beginning to vampirekind, not the end of it."

"Right," Vlad said with a nod.

Now for Ingrid...

* * *

Bertrand sat again with Sethius a perfect poker face in place with Vlad grabbed his sister from behind and murmured into her ear.

"I need to talk to you."

Ingrid got up a scowl on her face and accompanied her brother.

"What do you want?" Ingrid demanded.

"Touchy, just like Bertrand," Vlad noticed. "You all assume it's what I want..."

"Spit it out," Ingrid said between her fangs. "I don't have the patience to deal with this."

"Is this really what you want," Vlad said harshly. "Carnage and chaos? You tried that in Stokely and look how that ended..."

Ingrid winced and looked at her brother. "You're going to stop Sethius."

Vlad nodded determinedly.

"How and why should I join you? You've made it obvious Sethius is more powerful than you." Ingrid pointed out.

"Did I?" Vlad asked being contradictory. "You have no idea what I can and cannot do Ingrid." Vlad murmured. "And remember, after all that has happened... You want power, not annihilation... work with me and I'll give you the status you've always craved."

Vlad knew he had her won over by saying this. He was toying with her, though he did plan on giving her power, to trust her with that power that was the problem. But he couldn't think of that right now, he had to remain focused on the here and now, making such mass extinction didn't occur being of a minor mistake.

"Deal," Ingrid said between her teeth.

Vlad grinned, he had everyone on side. He could do this...

* * *

_Me: That didn't turn out how I expected it to._

_Vlad: You've stopped quoting!_

_Me: For now. Thank you for reading and please review! One more outtake to go people!_

_C_

_xx_


	27. Late

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

_Me: I cannot believe that I've come this far in outtakes, it wasn't so long ago that was was arguing with Vlad's evil reflections._

_Vlad: Cannot say I miss that!_

_Ingrid: Me either *shudders*_

_Me: I should get around to season 4 outtakes tomorrow... but because I haven't watched season 4 as many times as 3 I will be only writing one outtake a night, so yes, I will be ahead but i may abruptly stop eventually because I have exams in June and as stupid as it sounds I would liek to start revision for them ASAP, so I can get good grades. So... disclaimer please?_

_Ingrid: C doesn't own me._

_Vlad: Or me and Young Dracula._

_Me: Thank you!_

* * *

It's Getting Late... – set after episode 13 of season 3 but before episode 1 of season 4

* * *

Vlad smiled in complete relief as Jonno left having stood hand with him and agreeing, they needed a truce, this situation proved it. They were stronger together than they ever were apart.

Vlad ignored his father's semi silent protests, and he didn't need to turn around to see that Bertrand and Ingrid weren't all too pleased about this arrangement either.

Vlad let out a fake sigh and turned to Bertrand.

"You're going to dust me now, aren't you?" Bertrand said certain, his question rhetorical.

"No," Vlad responded calmly.

"What?" Bertrand couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm going to let you off. But if you ever do that to me again, don't think I won't dust you, because believe me. I will." Vlad told him harshly. "And don't think I don't know about that finger you are hiding in your pocket." Vlad jabbed the pocket. "Get rid of it. I don't think it's appropriate to have it around anymore."

Bertrand blinked; both he and Vlad knew both Bertrand wouldn't follow that particular order at all. He wouldn't let such a "valuable" item be lost.

"You going to dust me?" Ingrid teased.

Vlad shook his head. "No dusting, no biting, and no killing at all today, I want some peace and quiet for once."

"Yeah it's getting late, we should get be getting to our coffins." The Count agreed partially with his son, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Its morning," Erin pointed out.

"That's very late then," the Count argued.

Vlad sighed again. "Dad has a point, we have all been up all night as well as most of the day. I think I've been awake myself for well over twenty four hours." Not that it's my first, Vlad thought to himself, nor do I think it'll be my last, he added to himself. "We should all get some rest. You look dead on your feet Erin..."

"Speaking of dead on feet don't you think that you should..." the Count suggested.

"No," Vlad said stubbornly.

"But one bite."

"No biting, Dad, deal with it!"

"I was talking about you," the Count pointed out.

"I know you were, and I'm no exception Dad," Vlad shook his head. "We can finish this later, I think I'm going to go and get some well deserved rest. I suggest you all do the same. We have a busy one hundred years in front of us."

Vlad smiled at his teasing leaving his family and others behind confused.

* * *

_Me: It's done, and I know it's short but i couldn't think of a good outtake off the top of my head..._

_Vlad: Does it really matter?_

_Me: I guess now... so will you be coming back for season 4._

_Ingrid: Why not._

_Vlad: Sure._

_Me: Great! See you all then, thank you so much for reading! Love ya all!_

_C _

_xx_


	28. Acknowledgements

Young Dracula Season 3: Outtakes

* * *

Acknowledgements:

* * *

I would like to thank all my reviewers, readers etc. In particular:

Vlarinfan4eva (So simple with reviews but consistant and reassuring knowing someone is reading my story)

The Potters of the Future

Young Dracula Vampirz Rulez (Loving the name! Totally right about that! 3)

AliceDraculaPrincessofDarkne ss (another great name, welcome to the club! I know you're pretty new.)

Redrachox (One of my great regulars!)

HyaHya (The one and only!)

BookWormsAreADyingRace (Another great name, my friend!)

* * *

I would like to thank all the people on my forum, Let's Talk: Young Dracula! You guys are just so AMAZING! In particular the following –

Redrachox

HyaHya

Palatena

BookWormsAreADyingRace

RavenBowie

SeaWolf

* * *

Thank you to-

**Depeche Mode**, my favourite and most inspiring band, who are Dave Gahan (mega star, beautiful voice and does great work not just for DM but outside it as well, and still has a great sense of humour after 32 years as a member with the other two!), Martin Gore (man, this guy can write! I mean the songs he writes are mind blowing, and he has the most beautiful voice!) and Andrew Fletcher (I can't help but feel Fletch is misunderstood by me, but he seems like the glue that holds everyone together and really is just as brilliant as the others!). You guys are just incredible, looking forward to seeing your new Delta Machine next month!

Paramore, who have changed so much over the years but are still great!

All the other artists mentioned on my profile!

* * *

Thank you the cast and crew etc of the programme Young Dracula, without you, this wouldn't be possible! THANK YOU!

* * *

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

Love ya!

See you all for season 4 outtakes! They will be up on Monday!

Charchisto

xx


End file.
